La Elegida - Little Witch Academia Fanfic
by Rex3003
Summary: En un mundo lleno de mal y corrupción, una chica de buen corazón y una actitud algo alocada intentará cumplir sus sueños a toda costa. Ayudando a algunas personas en el camino. (AU).
1. Prólogo 1

**_Little witch academia y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Yō Yoshinari, Yoshihiro Furusawa, Yoshiki Usa, Kimi Suzuki, Michiru Shimada y al estudio Trigger._**

**_Disfruten de la historia~_**

* * *

**Prólogo I**

**_Akko._**

No puedo creer que voy a vivir mi sueño de ser una bruja. Siempre soñé con ser igual a como lo fue mi heroína, Shiny Chariot. No puedo creerlo.

No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que me hallan aceptado en Luna Nova, la mejor academia de magia de todos los tiempos.

Estoy tan cerca de llegar a allá por lo que no me será difícil aprender magia, digo. Nunca la he usado en mi vida pero se supone que allí deben enseñarla... ¿No? No es por eso que es la más grande y mejor academia de magia de todos los tiempos.

Ahora era de noche, caminaba por lo que serían las más hermosas calles de Londres. Mis padres, mis amigos y uno que otro sujeto raro que me encontré por allí hace poco, me habían advertido que tuviera cuidado. Que Londres era hermosa pero muy peligrosa últimamente.

Me detuve en medio de la calle para observar a mis alrededores. Era de noche y no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lo común.

—No se ve tan peligrosa cómo me lo advirtieron —me dije.

—Oye niña, ¡Está prohibido que los extranjeros merodeen de noche por aquí! —Me advirtió amablemente una dulce viejecita desde arriba de una ventana.

—Oh lo siento, es mi culpa jeje —le dije de forma amistosa.

—¡Ya verás cuando baje allí chamaca del demonio! —Me dijo ella sacando su cuerpo un poco más por la ventana. —¡Ooooh no, me resbaló! ¡AAAAAAH! —Vi como cayó desde la ventana que estaba cómo a tres metros de altura.

**_(¡Slap!)_**

Su cuerpo rebotó contra el suelo. Eso me dio muy mala espina. Por lo que me apresuré a ayudarla.

—Estoy bien... —Murmuró ella levantando uno de sus brazos.

—Ah... Ok, nos vemos —me despedí de ella. Al parecer estaba bien de salud, seguramente el charco de sangre que se formó alrededor de su cuerpo no era problema alguno para ella.

Iba muy tranquila jalando mi maleta con rueditas de color rosa. Además de que llevaba mi bolso colgado de mi hombro, traía muchas cosas de valor allí por lo que debía procurar no perderlas o si no, quedaría varada en la calle sin nada más que la ropa que traigo puesta.

Usaba un abrigo de color turquesa con una camisa blanca de botones por debajo. Llevaba una falda azul marino y por último unos zapatos deportivos color café junto con unas calcetas blancas de color blanco.

Además de mi maleta de rueditas de color rosa y mi bolso color café, en dónde llevaba mi más grande tesoro.

—¡Manos arriba niña, dame todo lo que tengas de valor o si no, hasta aquí llegaste! —Un tipo con una navaja me sorprendió de repente.

—Oh no, no puede ser... —No podía creer lo que veía frente a mí.

—Así es niña, este es un asalto y si no quieres que...

—¡Es Shiny Chariot! —Grité con emoción.

—Espera, ¿Qué?

Pase de lado al sujeto que me decía no se que cosa para ver lo que era un enorme póster que estaba pegado en la pared. No podrá creerlo, era mi ídola, mi diosa y mi heroína, la gran shiny Chariot.

La perfección en persona.

* * *

Akko estaba embelesada observando el gran póster de una bruja pelirroja de vestimentas blancas, de tal vez unos dieciocho años de edad que estaba pegado en la pared.

La castaña tenía entrelazadas sus manos y sus ojos tenían grandes estrellas por lo maravillada que estaba. Adoraba todo lo que tenía que ver con Shiny Chariot.

—Oye niña, te dije que esto es un-¡Woah! ¡Oye!

El sujeto ese no pudo terminar su frase ya que Akko lo tomó del cuello y lo obligó a ver el póster junto a ella.

—¿Puedes creer que la gran Shiny Chariot vino a Londres una vez? —Le preguntó al sujeto ese.

—Bueno yo...

—¡Lo sé! —Lo interrumpió ella haciendo que este se encogiera por el miedo que empezó a sentir. —¡Es la mejorsisima bruja de toda la historia y espero ser algún día cómo ella! —Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y lo observó a los ojos con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

—Este... —El hombre se separó lentamente de ella y retrocedió un poco. —Me parece perfecto que admires mucho a alguien pero...

—¿¡Estás bromeando!? —Lo calló ella. —Es la mejor de todas, su magia alegra los corazones de todos y... ¿Oye ya te vas? —Akko se percató de que el sujeto se alejaba de ella a paso lento.

—Si, jeje —rió nervioso. —Debo ir a preparar la cena y otras cosas.

Akko se le acercó rápidamente.

—Pero aún no te cuento de la vez que ella fue a Japón y...

—¡Adiós! —El hombre no lo soporto más y salió corriendo despavorido.

—¡Espera, aún no te enseño mi tesoro! —Akko lo fue siguiendo a toda prisa.

—¡Aléjate de mi, maldita loca!

Paso cómo una hora y ella le había perdido el rastro al sujeto ese. Además de que también...

—¡Estoy pérdida! —Gritó mientras lloriqueaba y caía de rodillas al suelo.

Estaba pérdida.

—¡No voy a llegar a-a Luna Nova y no podré convertirme en una bruja tan grande y genial cómo Shiny CHARIOOOOOT! —lloriqueo Akko emitiendo un horrible chillido en la última parte. —Uh, pediré indicaciones allí. —Dejó de chillar al ver lo que parecía un extraño bar.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta allí.

El lugar era muy pintoresco por dentro, pero estaba vacío. Había una larga barra con asientos, mesas y sillas por allí, bebidas alcohólicas y una que otra botella rota en el suelo. Además de que una especie de recepcionista rubia la observaba con enojo.

A esta no se le veía el rostro por completo, ya que usaba una máscara antifaz con forma de mariposa monarca, con brillantinas y piedras brillantes incrustadas en esta. Además de que usaba un uniforme de mesera que constaba de una minifalda ajustada de color azul y una camisa blanca manga larga junto con un saco del mismo color de la falda por encima de la camisa blanca con una corbata azul.

Pero a ella no le importó la mirada que esta le lanzaba, simplemente se le acercó de forma calmada y de la forma más amistosa posible le preguntó.

—¡Estoy pérdida! —Le gritó en el momento en que la tomó del cuello de la camisa y la atrajo hacía ella.

—... ¿Q-que? —Susurró la rubia de ojos azules un poco asustada y nerviosa.

Akko la observó con ojos llorosos además de que estaba echando muchos mocos por su nariz y eso empezaba a asquear a la chica.

—¡Oye! —Se separó de forma brusca la rubia de ella. —¿De qué rayos estas hablando? —Preguntó molesta.

Akko hizo muchas señas con sus manos mientras lloriqueaba y tartamudeaba. Pero de repente se tranquilizó y recordó que estaba siendo mal educada.

—Oh lo siento mucho —hizo una reverencia cómo en su país natal. —Mi nombre es Atsuko Kagari. —Se presentó. Le dedicó una linda sonrisa a la chica.

Esta simplemente se acomodo el cabello y la observó con cansancio.

—¿Qué dijiste que querías? —Preguntó la rubia de forma seca.

Akko infló los cachetes y vio con recelo a la chica detrás de la barra. Le molestaba mucho su actitud.

—¿¡Ay pero cuál es tu problema!? —Preguntó de forma escandalosa.

—En estos momentos... Tú —le dijo con cansancio la rubia.

La castaña iba a decir algo más pero la otra se le adelanto.

—¿Y me vas a decir que quieres o que? —Preguntó de brazos cruzados.

Akko recordó entonces de que estaba pérdida. Se acercó a la barra y recostó su cabeza en ella.

—Estoy pérdida y no se como llegar a Luna Nova... —Dijo con tristeza.

La otra levantó una ceja y una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

—Espera, ¿Tu asistirás a Luna Nova? —Preguntó cómo si no se lo pudiera creer.

Akko despegó la cara de la fría madera de la barra y observó a la chica con estrellas en los ojos.

—Así es, es mi primer año y estoy muy emocionada por llegar y aprender todo lo posible acerca de la magia, se que no la he usado antes pero blah blah blah blah blah...

La rubia desvío la mirada por la ridiculez que estaba escuchando.

—"_Así que la popularidad de Luna Nova ha caído tanto que hasta aceptan a chicas sin magia, ¿EH?_" —Pensó con enojo.

Parecía muy ofendida por lo que escuchaba por parte de la chica de ojos carmesí.

—Y es por eso que necesito que me ayudes a llegar a Luna Nova lo antes posible o si no, me perderé la ceremonia de ingreso —finalizó la castaña.

Volvió a apoyar su rostro contra la barra muy deprimida.

No se dio cuenta cuando la chica atrás de la barra sonrió como si hubiera pensado en algo malvado.

Se apoyo de codos sobre la barra y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la chica japonesa.

—Oh pobrecita —le dijo. Haciendo que Akko la volteara a ver con lágrimas en sus ojos. —Se nota que has sufrido muchísimo. —Akko asintió con tristeza. —¿Y sabes que?, Luna Nova expulsa a todas aquellas que falten a la ceremonia de ingreso. —Le dijo con falsa preocupación.

—¡Oh nooooooo! —Se lamentó Akko.

Empezó a derramar muchas más lágrimas por sus ojos empapando poco a poco la barra. La rubia puso una expresión cansada al ver que tendría que limpiar eso después.

Pero antes de que la castaña hiciera más tonterías, se apresuró a hablarle.

—Descuida, yo puedo ayudarte a llegar sana y salva hasta-¡AAAUUUUU! —Gimió ella al ser estrujada muy fuertemente por Akko.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas GRACIAAAAAAS! —Agradeció muy rápidamente mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Esta se empezaba a poner morada por la falta de aire. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quitarse a esa loca de encima. Exhaló una gran bocanada de aire en el momento en que se la quitó de encima y recuperaba así la habilidad para respirar.

—Aaaa... Aaaa... —Jadeaba la chica, sentía que tenía rotas un par de costillas.

Volteó a ver con enojo a la chica la cuál la observaba con una enorme sonrisa impaciente cómo si esperará algo, no tuvo de otra que soltar un suspiro cansado y empezar a explicarle cómo llegar a Luna Nova lo antes posible.

—Escúchame bien...

Empezó a indicarle que camino debía seguir. Akko asentía a medida que la chica de la máscara de mariposa le daba indicaciones.

Pasaron cómo quince minutos hasta que la rubia terminó de darle explicaciones.

—¡Gracias nuevamente! —Agradeció Akko y sin más que decir, se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, saliendo por la puerta de salida.

La rubia pudo suspirar aliviada, al fin se había deshecho de esa chica tan molesta a la cuál seguramente nunca más volvería a ver.

Ya podía estar tranquila por ahora y volver a vigilar el bar desde atrás de la barra.

Pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida ya que Akko volvió a entrar por la puerta rápidamente.

—Oye chica rubia, se me olvidaba —mencionó Akko. —Nunca me dijiste... —Se percató de que la rubia ya no estaba. —Tu nombre.

Volteó a ver a todas partes y al ver que la amable chica ya no estaba.

—Bueno luego le agradeceré después —dijo con una sonrisa y ya sin más que decir, salió del bar con rumbo a Luna Nova.

A los pocos segundos, la rubia asomó la cabeza por detrás de la barra. Se había escondido para no ser vista por esa chica tan molesta.

—Fiuuu... Por poco y me ve —se dijo así misma mientras se levantaba y se aseguraba de que la castaña ya no estaba.

—_Diana, cariño_ —la llamó alguien desde una habitación al fondo.

—¿Si mamá? —Respondió ella rápidamente.

—_Ya puedes cerrar el bar, debemos ir a casa para alistarte para partir a Luna Nova_ —le avisó su madre.

—Si mamá, enseguida —la chica se apresuró a cerrar el bar y poder irse con su madre a casa.

Diana estaba feliz por partir a la prestigiosa academia de magia y seguir con el legado de su familia.

—_¿Diana recuerdas el bosque de Arcturus?_ —Preguntó su madre para probar a su hija.

—Si mamá, es un lugar peligroso y prohibido en donde todo aquel que entre allí, sale muerto o loco —respondió Diana con elegancia y mucha sabiduría.

—_Muy bien Diana, eres mi orgullo _—le dijo su madre desde la otra habitación.

Diana sonrió feliz. Estaba segura de que haría sentir orgullosa a su madre y a todos en su familia.

* * *

—Muy bien bosque de Arcturus, solo debo cruzarte y llegaré a Luna Nova en un santiamén —dijo Akko muy decidida.

Estaba frente a lo que parecía ser un bosque de lo más terrorífico. Se escuchaban rugidos de lo que parecían ser bestias, además de que se veía muy oscuro y no sólo por que era de noche.

—¡Luna Nova, allá voy! —Gritó con euforia.

Ya sin más que decir, se interno en el bosque y empezó a caminar con rumbo a Luna Nova en dónde iba a aprender a ser una bruja tan grande cómo su ídola.

**_¡Grooowwwrrrrl!_**

Claro, eso sí lograba evitar a las bestias y podía salir con vida de ese lugar a donde la envío la rubia del bar.


	2. Prólogo 2

**Prólogo II**

Akko caminaba tranquilamente por los sombríos y peligrosos caminos del bosque de Arcturus. Un lugar prohibido y ancestral para cualquier persona que sepa de magia, además que tenga un amplio conocimiento sobre la misma. Qué conozca de historia del mundo mágico y sus criaturas.

Lastimosamente eso no la incluía a ella.

La castaña no lo sabía pero caminaba por una trampa mortal.

—Ups... Yyyyy... Salto —paso por encima de lo que era una enredadera de alguna planta carnívora que por poco la atrapa. —Casi me caigo. —Rio por lo bajo y siguió caminando.

Era muy de noche, la única luz que se dejaba ver era el de la luna. Ese bello astro con la marca de una estrella, muchos no saben cómo apareció allí y pocos aseguran haber visto una especie de rayo impactarse contra el enorme satélite, aunque simplemente son teorías desacreditadas.

Debía darse prisa para llegar mañana a primera hora a Luna Nova antes de que inicie la ceremonia de ingreso.

Iba a buen tiempo por lo que si algo no la detenía, entonces llegaría a tiempo a la academia y estaría a salvo.

* * *

—¡AAAAAAH! ¡Bajame!

Fue muy pronto para cantar victoria.

Akko gritaba y pataleaba mientras era suspendida por los aires por una enredadera de una planta carnívora que la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

—Bajame, ¡Yaaaaa! —Gritó con una voz chillona.

Sus cosas cayeron al suelo y por un segundo vio cómo una especie de carta salía de su chaqueta y se la llevaba el viento.

—¡Noooo! ¡Mi tesoro! —Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue entonces que se enfureció, tomó una de las enredaderas de la planta con sus manos y sin remordimiento alguno, la mordió con todas sus fuerzas.

**_¡Arrrrrrrwwwwlll!_**

La planta carnívora soltó un rugido de dolor para después soltar a la chica y alejar sus enredaderas de lo que sea que la atacó.

—¡Y no vuelvas! —Gritó Akko a la planta. Levantando su puño de forma amenazante.

Fue entonces que recordó que su posesión más preciada en toda la vida, se había ido volando.

—¡Oh no! —Salió en persecución para ver si podía alcanzar la dichosa carta.

Una carta de colección de Shiny Chariot.

La buscó cómo loca por todas partes. Le importó muy poco perder sus otras cosas. Parecía que solo le interesaba esa carta.

Los minutos pasaron y ella se empezó a desesperar, no lograba encontrarla por ningún lado. Hasta que no tuvo de otra que regresar por donde vino, recoger sus cosas y retomar su camino hasta la academia.

Por más que amara esa carta, no podía darse el lujo de perder su oportunidad de convertirse en la más grande bruja igual que Shiny Chariot.

Cabizbaja y con ganas de vivir del cero por ciento. Caminó de regreso a donde había sido atacada por las enredaderas de la planta esa para recoger sus cosas.

Pero algo le llamó su atención y la hizo detenerse.

—¿Uh? —Escuchó una especie de respiración ruidosa, cómo si un enorme animal estuviera roncando.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta dónde estaban unos arbustos y con mucho cuidado los removió.

—¡! —Ahogó un grito de terror al ver que había una terrorífica y enorme gallina gigante de color blanco durmiendo plácidamente detrás de los arbustos.

De forma silenciosa empezó a retroceder. Pero algo le llamó su atención.

—¡Mi tesor... —Se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar.

Vio que encima del lomo de esa cosa. Estaba su carta de Shiny Chariot. Miró a un lado y a otro con desesperación, ahora que sabía dónde quedó su tan preciada carta, no podía irse y dejarla allí. Pero el único problema es que seguramente moriría destrozada si despertaba a esa cosa.

—A ver Akko, con mucho cuidado hay que recuperar nuestra carta... —Se dio valor a si misma y de forma muy sigilosa se acercó a la bestia.

Intentó alcanzar su carta pero ni parada de puntitas le llegaba. Apretó los dientes con mucha frustración y de forma desesperada empezó a trepar el lomo de la durmiente criatura, la cuál se removía entre sueños por el peso extra que sentía sobre su espalda.

* * *

Una mujer de largo cabello azul, tez clara, uniforme de Luna Nova y de tal vez de casi treinta años de edad, dormía plácidamente sobre su escritorio. Parecía que estuvo tomando ya que tenía una botella de licor en su mano.

Dormía plácidamente hasta que un extraño cuervo de color blanco entró por la ventana y se poso en el escritorio. Seguidamente empezó a picotearle el rostro para despertarla.

—Ummmhg... Ummm... —Se quejó ella mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño. —Ay, ay, ay... ¡YA! —Se levantó de golpe y torpemente volteó a ver a todas partes.

Entrecerraba la vista un poco, cómo si no pudiera ver nada. Fue entonces que el mismo cuervo tomó unas gafas que estaban en el escritorio y se las colocó en los ojos a la mujer.

—¡Oh! —Se sorprendió ella. —Gracias jeje. —Volteó a ver a todas partes y se percató de que era de noche. Hubiera seguido estudiando su entorno pero un nuevo picotazo en la frente por parte de su familiar, la hizo prestarle atención. —Ay, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con molestia, se sujetaba la frente por el leve dolor.

El ave de blanco plumaje presionó con su pico un botón que estaba en la pared y enseguida una pantalla de color verde apareció en frente de la mujer, en esta se veía una especie de mapa con varios puntos. Pero había un punto rojo que no dejaba de parpadear.

—¿El bosque de Arcturus? —Cuestióno la mujer con una ceja levantada.

El Ave emitió un graznido asintiendo a lo que ella dijo. La peli azul tardó un par de minutos más de lo planeado en procesar lo que pasaba.

Hasta que por fin entendió.

—Oh, ya veo. Hay alguien atrapado allí, ¿No? —Le preguntó a su familiar.

Este chilló en respuesta positiva para ella.

—Qué mal... —Murmuró ella. Sin importarle nada más se volvió a recostar sobre su escritorio para seguir durmiendo. —Llámale a la policía y que ellos se encarguen... —Fue lo último que le dijo al ave antes de caer dormida.

Pero esa acción no pareció agradarle en lo más mínimo al animal, ya que sin piedad alguna se le abalanzó sobre la mujer y empezó a picotearle el rostro con más agresividad.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡No! ¡Detente! —Se quejó ella mientras se intentaba quitar de encima al animal.

Y cuándo este por fin detuvo su ataque se poso en el escritorio y señaló con su pico el punto rojo en la pantalla.

—Aaaa... —Se quejó la peli azul. —¿Y por que debo ir yo? —Preguntó con pesadez.

El cuervo señaló con su pico una placa que estaba en el escritorio y que decía "Ursula Callistis - Consejera estudiantil".

—Aaaaa... —Se quejó nuevamente. —¿No podría hacerlo otro? —Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En respuesta a eso. El ave acercó hasta un afilador giratorio que estaba por allí y empezó a afilarse el pico. Por lo que la mujer tembló de miedo y no tuvo más remedio que ir por la alumna que seguramente estaba pérdida en el bosque de Arcturus.

Ursula se levantó de su asiento y se tambaleó un poco. Al parecer aún estaba medio ebria.

Tomó unas llaves que estaban en su escritorio y se acercó a paso tambaleante hasta dónde habían unas cuántas escobas apoyadas en la pared.

Con semblante cansado y muy aburrido empezó a presionar el botón de la alarma en dirección a las escobas para ver si alguna era la suya.

Estuvo presionando y presionando el botón en repetidas ocasiones pero no se escuchaba ninguna alarma.

De repente se detuvo y lenta pero muy lentamente se giró para ver a su familiar, el ave la observaba con semblante serio, parecía tener un tic en su ojo derecho por lo que estaba haciendo su maestra.

—Ops... Jejeje —rió de forma nerviosa la peli azul. Dejó las llaves por allí y sin perder más tiempo tomó una de las escobas junto con la botella de licor que estaba en su escritorio y se acercó a la ventana.

La abrió y saltó por ella con la escoba en manos. A los pocos segundos se vio a la consejera volando en su escoba con dirección al bosque prohibido.

Mientras tanto, el cuervo tenía una expresión cansada mezclada con enojo, volteó a ver el escritorio en donde la mujer dejó olvidada su varita luego volteó a ver la ventana.

No tuvo de otra que soltar un suspiro cansado y rezar para que la maestra regresará sana y salva junto con la estudiante de nuevo ingreso que estaba en el bosque de Arcturus.

* * *

—¡Te tengo!

Después de mucho esfuerzo y demasiada cautela, la chica logró tomar su carta del lomo de la gran bestia.

Tuvo que actuar lo más silenciosa posible para recuperar su tesoro y salir viva de allí, además de que su ropa estaba llena de plumas de la criatura.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Gritó con emoción y abrazó la carta contra su pecho. No pudo contenerse y empezó a saltar de alegría sobre la gran ave.

Esta se removió entre sueños por lo incómoda que se empezaba a sentir. Se dio una ligera vuelta para acomodarse, haciendo que Akko cayera sentada al suelo.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Se quejó ella por el dolor. Se levantó con enojo mientras se sobaba el trasero, miró con enojo al animal dormido y con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. —¡Me dolió mucho! —Le gritó a la durmiente ave.

**_¡Pam!_**

Sin pensarlo le dio una fuerte patada al animal durmiente.

—¡BLEB! —Le enseñó la lengua y sin más que hacer se dio la vuelta para irse de allí lo antes posible.

Por suerte para ella, la gran ave no se despertó por todo el escándalo que ella hizo.

Había logrado salir viva de allí.

Aunque sólo dio un par de pasos...

**_¡Crack!_**

Y piso una rama que estaba en el suelo lo que la hizo detenerse en seco. Ya que de pronto sintió cómo una respiración un tanto pesada en su espalda.

—¿Y eso? —Se preguntó a si misma. Seguidamente se dio la vuelta y perdió todo el color de su cuerpo al ver que la gran ave la observaba de forma furiosa, mostrando sus afilados dientes... Al fin la había despertado.

Akko no tuvo de otra que hacer lo más lógico que alguien en su posición podría hacer...

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Gritar a todo pulmón mientras huía despavorida a toda prisa del lugar.

La gran bestia se levantó por completo, parecía medir cómo diez metros y tenía una cola de reptil, además de que echaba humo por su boca.

**_¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRLLL!_**

Rugió haciendo temblar todo el lugar, acto seguido. Salió en persecución de la chica que la había despertado.


	3. Prólogo 3

**Prólogo III**

Akko se encontraba huyendo por su vida mientras era perseguida por lo que parecía ser un gallo gigante de color blanco pero este era uno muy aterrador.

**_¡GRAAAAAAWWWWRRRLLLL!_**

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

La castaña pegó un grito de terror. Intentó ocultarse detrás de un árbol pero este fue derribado cómo si nada por la gran ave.

—¡Me va comer, me va comer, me va comer! —No dejaba de repetir. Huía lo más rápido que podía y cómo sea que podía.

Era muy difícil ya que no sólo debía preocuparse por la gran bestia, si no que también debía esquivar decenas de enredaderas que intentaban atraparla. Estas llegaban a ser incluso mucho más molestas que la gran ave.

**Más o menos unos cuántos minutos después.**

—¿Cómo terminamos así? —Dijo ella con una ceja levantada y mucho enojo.

**_Awwwwwrrrrllll..._**

Gruñó la gran ave también con molestia. Ambas se hallaban suspendidas en el aire por unas enredaderas enormes que le pertenecían a lo que era una enorme planta carnívora, incluso era más grande que el ave.

—¡Suéltame! —Gruñó molesta mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

**_GROWWWWWWWWWWLLLL_**

Gruñó el ave también. Intentando hacer lo mismo. Pero era imposible, las enredaderas los tenían muy bien sujetadas.

**_¡GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOWWWWLLLLL_****_!_**

Un enorme rugido las hizo temblar. Era la gran planta que asomaba sus fauces, acercándose poco a poco hacía sus presas.

—A-a-a-a-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! —Gritó Akko con mucho terror.

Ambos hacían hasta lo imposible para liberarse. Pero el miedo en todo su ser los ponía muy nerviosos.

—¡Oye, tu eres grande! ¡Intenta ponerle más fuerza para liberarnos! —Gruñó ella molesta hacia el ave.

El animal apretó los dientes y ni así se pudo liberar. La castaña se agarró fuertemente de un árbol y empezó a descender cómo pudo hacia el suelo.

—Vamos, debemos salir de aquí... Lo antes posibleeeeeee... —Gruñó ella con los dientes apretados.

Casi llegaba al suelo, pero no se percató de que una silueta negra de una persona encapuchada la observaba desde atrás de un árbol.

—_Aquellos que se preocupen por los demás seres vivos sin importarles los problemas que tuvieron en el pasado... Serán elegidos..._ —Susurró en voz baja la extraña mujer para después desaparecer de allí desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Akko por su parte llegaba al suelo y algo extraño llamó su atención. Una enredadera empezaba a emerger del suelo y de entre esta surgió una extraña vara brillante de color amarillo que contenía siete esferas azules incrustadas en esta.

—¿La varita de Shiny Chariot? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Estiró su mano y la tomó. Enseguida las enredaderas que la tenían sujeta se desintegraron dejándola libre por completo.

**_¡GROWWWWWWWWWWLLLL!_**

Se dio la vuelta y observó que la gran planta carnívora estaba a unos pasos de su posición.

Eso la alarmó en gran medida. Volteó a ver a todos lados muy asustada y nerviosa.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿¡QUÉ HAGOOO!? —Gritó desesperada y al borde del llanto.

_Di las palabras..._

Dejó de llorar y volteó a ver rápidamente a su costado al escuchar una suave voz que le susurraba en el oído.

—¿Las palabras? —Susurró ella.

En ese momento una de las esferas de la vara empezó a brillar con intensidad.

_Di, Noctu orfei..._

Le susurró la voz.

Akko cerró sus ojos y repitió.

—Noctu orfei...

_Aude..._

—Aude...

Repitió.

_¡FRAETOR!_

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! —Gritó espantada cuándo la voz gritó de repente.

_Lo siento, se supone que debías gritar esa parte, jeje._

Se disculpó la extraña voz femenina.

Akko respiraba de forma agitada. Rápidamente se calmó y al ver que la planta esa se encontraba a un metro de distancia de ella.

Rápidamente cerró los ojos y repitió.

—Ok... Noctu Orfei Aude... —Abrió los ojos y mucho fuego se asomaba por ellos. —¡FRAETOOOOOOOR!

_Exageraste un poco..._

le dijo con delicadeza la voz en su oído.

Akko sudo nerviosa. De pronto la vara brillante se empezó a transformar en lo que parecía ser, un arco muy grande.

—¡Arco brillante! —Gritó emocionada la chica. Recordaba esa arma, era la que su ídola siempre usaba en sus shows y cómo ella era la fan número uno de Shiny Chariot, obviamente sabía cómo usarlo. —¡Ahora verás! —Su expresión cambio a una molesta, observó a la gran planta que estaba frente a ella y le apuntó el arco.

Este no tenía flechas pero eso no era problema. Cuándo simuló tomar una flecha, una de estas apareció.

—¡TOMA ESTOOOO!

Sin piedad o compasión, lanzó un enorme proyectil directo a la boca de la gran planta.

* * *

La maestra Ursula volaba en su escoba por encima del bosque de Arcturus. Se iba acercando poco a poco a dónde se supone que estaba la alumna extraviada.

Iba cabeceando un poco cómo si tuviera mucho sueño y en cualquier momento caería dormida.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que...

**_¡KABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_**

—¡Qué, que, que! —Se asustó mucho por el ruido de una estrepitosa explosión y un gran destello que paso cerca de ella. —¿Y eso? —Se alarmó mucho al ver que la mitad del bosque prohibido estaba destruido y una parte en llamas.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar los alrededores.

Rápidamente voló hasta el lugar y casi se desmaya por el miedo y asombro al ver que un enorme Cockatrice no dejaba de restregar su cabeza contra el cuerpo de una chica de largo cabello castaño cómo si fuera un animal doméstico.

—Ya, ya, no tienes que agradecerme por salvarte jeje —rió Akko con diversión, al parecer tenía un nuevo amigo.

—A-a-a-aaaaahhh... —Tembló la mujer de cabello azul al ver que esa bestia se dejaba acariciar la cabeza.

Espero un rato hasta que la gran ave se alejó del lugar.

—Adióoooooos –se despidió Akko agitando su mano en donde tenía la vara brillante la cuál había vuelto a la normalidad.

—"_¿El Claiomh Solais?_" —Pensó Ursula con sorpresa. —_"¿Cómo es que..."._

—Hola, mi nombre es Atsuko Kagari pero mis amigos me dicen Akko —la castaña se percató de la presencia de la mujer y se acercó a presentarse. —¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó de forma amistosa.

La maestra se acomodo los anteojos y le habló.

—S-soy Ursula Callistis, consejera estudiantil de Luna Nova y...

—¿¡Usted es maestra en Luna Nova!? —La interrumpió Akko acercando demasiado su rostro al de la mujer.

Esta retrocedió un par de pasos por la cercanía de la chica, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

—A-asi es, trabajo en Luna Nova y mi deber es asegurarme de que cada estudiante llegue con bien a la academia además de que también debo resolver los problemas de las estudiantes si es que estos se presentan —le explicó ella.

—¡Qué bien! —Gritó emocionada la castaña. —Iré por mis cosas para que nos vayamos a la academia. —Dicho eso, se apresuró a recoger sus cosas que estaban regadas en el suelo, recogía todas sus pertenencias bajo la atenta mirada de la maestra.

La de cabello azul se acercó a ella, le parecía extraño que ella tuviera el Claiomh Solais en su poder o el Shiny Rod cómo le llamaba ella en el pasado.

—¿Y qué haces en el bosque de Arcturus? —Preguntó por curiosidad. —¿Sabes que es muy peligroso? —Le comentó.

Akko la volteó a ver y con una risa nerviosa le dijo.

—Es que... Me perdí jeje —rió ella. Pero rápidamente se levantó del suelo y le mostró su nueva adquisición en la cara a la maestra. —¡Pero mientras tenga la varita de mi heroína, no debo de temer, ya que podré salir de cualquier problema!

Ursula volteó a ver los alrededores. Todo el lugar estaba en llamas además de que el bosque se veía mucho más terrorífico que antes.

—Si, no creo que alguien se quiera meter contigo... —murmuró nerviosa la mujer. Rápidamente volteó a ver la vara brillante y con algo de intriga preguntó. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo la encontraste? —Señaló el objeto en las manos de Akko.

La castaña lo levantó en el aire y con mucha emoción dijo.

—No tengo la menor idea.

Ursula casi cae de espaldas pero pudo evitarlo.

—No se, seguramente Chariot paso por aquí hace mucho y la perdió —comento Akko llamando la atención de la mujer. —Jejeje torpe Chariot. —Bromeó ella. —Se la devolveré cuando la encuentre y la conozca en persona. —Dijo decidida. Termino de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió a la maestra. —¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó sonriente.

No se percató del aura de depresión que rodeaba a la maestra, tampoco se percató de que la de cabello azul tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos y que además sus lentes tenían un brillo blanco que no los dejaba ver.

—Si, vamonos —susurró Ursula sin emoción alguna. Quién sabe que le pasaba en su cabeza.

Ambas se subieron a la escoba de la maestra y se dirigieron a Luna Nova.

* * *

Más tarde, después de la ceremonia de ingreso. Akko tuvo que escuchar aburrida el discurso de bievenida de una maestra un poco seria, la maestra Anne Finnelan.

Después de eso fue llevada personalmente por la misma maestra Ursula a la que sería su habitación.

—No puedo esperar a conocer a mis compañeras de habitación —dijo Akko quién no aguantaba la emoción.

—Procura ser amable con ellas y mientras no se metan en problemas no tendrán que ir a la dirección muy seguido jeje —le aconsejó la maestra Ursula.

Akko asintió decidida. Su sueño de ser una gran bruja cómo su heroína, empezaba desde ya.

—Llegamos —le avisó la maestra.

Enseguida la misma abrió la puerta y saludo a las dos personas que se encontraban allí adentro.

—Hola chicas, les traigo a su nueva compañera de cuarto —les llamó la maestra Ursula.

–Cómo sea... —Murmuró sin mucho interés una chica que estaba recostada en su cama con los brazos descansando atrás de su cabeza, era de cabello corto de color rojo y naranja, ojos verdes, un poco más alta que Akko. De tez clara, usaba un short verde con una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

Akko infló los cachetes algo molesta por el recibimiento de la chica. Pero eso no la desanimó, rápidamente se acercó a saludar a la otra chica.

Esta era rubia con el cabello muy largo, de ojos azules, tez clara, un poco más alta que Akko, usaba su uniforme de la academia, el cuál constaba de una camisa blanca manga larga, un saco de color azul y una falda del mismo color además de que usaba una corbata azul.

Esta estaba sentada en su escritorio parecía que leía un libro, bueno parecía ya que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Akko. Parecía paralizada.

—"_Oh no, no puedo creer que sobreviviera..._" —Pensó con miedo. Pero rápidamente su atención se posó en lo que la castaña traía en sus manos. —"_¿El Claiomh Solais?"_. —Pensó asombrada la rubia.

—Hola, soy Atsuko Kagari, pero mis amigos me dicen Akko —estiró su mano hacía la rubia para estrechar la de ella de forma amistosa.

Esta se la estrechó de forma insegura.

—Soy Diana Cavendish... —Se presentó ella de forma educada. —Es un placer, señorita Kagari. —Le dijo de forma seria.

Akko esbozó una enorme sonrisa que puso incómoda a la rubia.

—Muy bien, Akko, Amanda y Diana —les habló Ursula. —Las dejo solas para que puedan dormir, buenas noches.

—¡Nos vemos luego maestra Ursulaaaaa! —Se despidió de forma bulliciosa la castaña.

—Buenas noches maestra —deseo Diana de forma educada.

Amanda simplemente levantó su mano en señal de despedida. Parecía no importarle mucho lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Después de que la maestra se fue, Akko se puso a desempacar y acomodar sus cosas en su lugar.

—¿Y cómo están chicas? —Preguntó de forma amistosa a sus dos compañeras.

Pero Amanda simplemente la ignoró por que estaba descansando en su cama y Diana leía un libro por lo que no le prestaba mucha atención a sus dos compañeras de habitación.

—Oooook... —Akko se molestó un poco por la actitud de ambas.

Así que simplemente se recostó en su cama, en donde sin darse cuenta cayó profundamente dormida al poco tiempo.

Gracias a su actitud tan decidida e hiperactiva no se dio cuenta de que tuvo un día de lo más pesado.

—¿Cómo pudo ella obtener el Claiomh Solais? —Murmuró Diana por lo bajo.

Observaba con seriedad a la chica de cabellos cafés mientras está dormía y roncaba cómo un animal salvaje.

Soltó un suspiro cansado para después guardar su libro y proceder a dormir. A diferencia de la litera en donde dormían Akko y Amanda, una arriba y la otra abajo respectivamente, ella dormía en una solitaria cama al otro lado de la habitación.

Colocó la foto de ella y su madre en un mueble en donde tenía preparado un despertador listo para que sonará a primera hora de la mañana.

Ya para finalizar apagó las luces y se acostó a dormir.

Mañana seria su primer día de clases y no debían llegar tarde a sus respectivos salones.

* * *

**_Al fin terminé el prólogo de tres partes... Creo que exagere pero bueno xD._**

**_No olviden dejar un review si les gusta cómo va esta cosa D:._**

**_Nos vemos~_**


	4. cap 01

**Capítulo 01 - Muy de mañana.**

Eran las cinco de la mañana en Luna Nova. A esa hora todas las estudiantes en la academia dormían plácidamente, las clases empezaban en dos horas, por lo que su sueño no podía ser interrumpido y podían seguir durmiendo sin temor a que algo o alguien las despertará.

Lastima que para Akko y la chica Amanda no serían así las cosas.

**_¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!_**

Sonó una alarma de un despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche de Diana. Cómo si estuviera configurada para despertar apenas sonaba el reloj, la rubia de ojos azules abrió sus ojos y se levantó tranquilamente sentándose en su cama. Se tapó la boca con su mano para ahogar un pequeño bostezo.

—Ughm... —Se quejó Akko por el ruido. La castaña se removió en su cama y dio de forma torpe un mal movimiento. —¡AAAAAAH!

**_¡Pam!_**

Gritó la pobre al caer de cara al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente, tenía toda la cara roja con una expresión dolida en su rostro como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Grrr... ¡Eso me dolió! —Gritó con enojo, se levantó del suelo apretando sus dientes por el dolor. Parecía que iba a hacer un berrinche pero un almohadazo contra su cara la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

—A ver si te callas —murmuró Amanda con enojo. La bruja de ojos verdes estaba de muy mal humor con unas ojeras muy notables bajo sus ojos.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Akko. —¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!? —Encaró a la chica que le aventó una almohada en el rostro.

Amanda bufó molesta y no le hizo caso en lo absoluto a Akko, si no que su vista se posó en el molesto ruido del despertador que no se callaba.

—¿Puede alguien apagar esa cosa? —Musitó Amanda con molestia.

Diana quien se había mantenido callada y distante de sus compañeras, decidió apagar el despertador.

—Ya era hora que despertarán —habló la rubia. Esta se terminaba de poner el uniforme. Su actitud parecía algo reservada y no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo a sus compañeras de habitación.

—Oh, ¿Ya es hora de que comiencen las clases? —Preguntó un poco alarmada la castaña.

Amanda por su parte se levantó de la cama y se estiró un poco. Se tronó el cuello, los brazos y la espalda.

Para volver a acostarse para seguir durmiendo.

—Díganle a la maestra que llegaré luego —pidió ella ya con los ojos cerrados.

—Si, ¿Pero a cuál maestra? —Preguntó Akko.

—A la que sea que nos... —Amanda se detuvo. Pareciera que algo no andaba bien. —Un segundo. —Se levantó de la cama, hizo a un lado a las otras dos chicas que estaban en su camino y abrió las ventanas un poco.

—Grosera —susurró Diana por lo bajo.

Mientras que Akko infló sus cachetes con mucha molestia.

Amanda se quedó observando el paisaje a lo lejos, algo no andaba bien, ya que el sol ni había salido aún.

—Pero que demonios —se apartó de la ventana y tomó el reloj despertador de Diana en sus manos. —¿¡Cinco de la mañana!? —Preguntó furiosa la chica de cabello de tonos rojizos a la rubia serena.

—¿Si? ¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó Diana quien seguía arreglándose su uniforme escolar.

—Pues, si —aclaro Amanda. —Las clases inician a las siete y cómo que no veo una razón para levantarse dos horas antes. —Comentó ella muy molesta. Luego observó de cerca a la chica rubia. —¿Por que razón te estas arreglando tan temprano? ¿Eres estúpida o algo similar? —La molestó Amanda con enojo.

Diana en vez de ofenderse, desvío la mirada a un lado. Intentando prestarle la menor atención posible a la chica grosera.

—Por ser una Cavendish debo ser una estudiante modelo y por lo tanto es mi deber reunirme con la directora antes de que inicien las clases para hablar sobre actividades extra curriculares y sobre la planeación de ciertos eventos que se dan en Luna Nova —aclaró Diana sin perder el control en ningún momento.

Amanda simplemente observaba con enojo a la rubia, la de ojos verdes tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Sus brazos colgaban en el aire mientras miraba a Diana.

—Entonces, ¿Eres una nerd? —Preguntó ella sin emoción alguna.

Diana la volteó a ver sin expresión alguna.

—Aplicada es el término apropiado, señorita O'neil —la corrigió ella para luego terminar de arreglarse.

Amanda simplemente se masajeo las sienes y después de soltar un bufido de enojo volvió a dormir.

—Despiertame una vez más y te haré picadillo —amenazó Amanda.

Diana no le prestó atención alguna a la amenaza de la chica y siguió en lo suyo. Se percató también de algo muy peculiar, observó que Akko estaba dormida de pie.

La castaña tenía los brazos colgados a un lado, su cabeza estaba de lado también, roncaba de forma tranquila abriendo y cerrando su boca, mientras inflaba un moco en su nariz.

La rubia negó con la cabeza varias veces. Al parecer sus compañeras de cuarto no la apoyarían en nada. Estaría sola cómo de costumbre. Pero aún así daría lo mejor de ella para superar todos los obstáculos.

—Ya verán, volveré a poner en alto el nombre de la familia Cavendish y nadie lo podrá evitar —dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Paso al lado de Akko y antes de salir del cuarto, algo llamó su atención.

—El Claiomh Solais... —Susurró ella al ver la extraña varita sobre la mesita de noche de Akko.

Volteó a ver a la castaña y esta se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Aún seguía dormida. Volteó a ver a Amanda y vio que también estaba dormida.

Así que se acercó lentamente a la mesita de noche y tomó la varita. La ojeo un poco y la contemplo por un rato.

—No puedo creer que sea la verdadera... —Habló en voz baja.

Le dio una ultima ojeada a sus dos compañeras de habitación. Al ver que seguían dormidas, ocultó la varita atrás de su espalda y tomó su bolso con sus cosas.

Retrocedió un poco hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Al estar afuera se dirigió a la biblioteca en dónde había un gran número de enciclopedias que datan desde la edad de las nueve brujas, allí podría encontrar un libro acerca del Claiomh Solais y su historia.

—Aún no puedo creer que una chiquilla sin futuro en la magia haya encontrado la varita más poderosa de toda la historia —mascullo ella con enojo.

—¡Aaaachuuuuu! —Estornudo Akko con fuerza. Pero ni así se despertó. Aún así siguió dormida de pie cómo si fuera una gallina.

Volviendo con Diana, ella aún se dirigía a la gran biblioteca de Luna Nova en donde buscaría algo de información acerca de la extraña varita que era en realidad propiedad de Akko.

* * *

**_Lamentó que sea corto pero mi mente no da para más. Lo siento y si alguien lee esto, que me avise D:._**

**_Nos veremos mañana por otro capítulo, si es que se me ocurre alguno._**


	5. Cap 02

**Capítulo 02 - El Claiomh Solais.**

Diana buscaba tranquilamente un libro que le pudiera servir para saber más acerca de la extraña vara que tomó sin permiso.

Pero que según ella fue por una buena causa. Tomó una enciclopedia con cubierta azul, la ojeo un poco y...

—Historia de las criaturas ancestrales... —Leyó la primera página del libro y al ver que no era de utilidad, decidió cerrarlo. —No.

Puso el libro en su lugar y tomó otro, uno que tenía cubierta de color rojo con verde.

—Leyes de la magia y sus derivados... —Lo cerró al instante al ver que ese tampoco era el que buscaba. —No, otro.

Tomó otro libro e hizo lo mismo que había hecho con los otros dos.

—Criaturas peligrosas... No —Buscó otro. —Finanzas y otras formas de hacer dinero... No. —Buscó otro. —¿Artefactos místicos y super poderosos? —Se extrañó al ver el término "Super poderosos" en un libro de magia de alto nivel. —No. —Lo puso en su lugar y busco otro, pero no era el indicado. Tomó el siguiente y este tampoco era el correcto.

Tomó el siguiente y este tampoco era el que buscaba, siguió así con el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente...

Sin darse cuenta paso una hora buscando libro tras libro, empezaba a molestarse por que no encontraba el correcto. Ni siquiera sabia si había un libro en ese lugar que hablará de la historia y el uso de esa extraña varita que tuvo la mala suerte de no ser ella, quién la encontrará.

Se sentó en una de las mesas, puso sus codos sobre la mesa, apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos y se puso a pensar.

—¿Por que tuvo que ser esa quien te encontrará? —Preguntó con seriedad observando a la vara brillante.

Parecía que estuviera mortalmente celosa. Molesta con el destino y con la vida misma, quien sabe como por que.

No se dio cuenta de que una extraña silueta de una persona, la observaba oculta desde atrás de un librero, parecía ser esa misma mujer que observaba a Akko en el bosque de Arcturus.

—Aquellos que tomen sin permiso lo que no les pertenece... —Levantó su mano, apuntando su dedo índice hacía Diana quien estaba de espaldas, ignorante de la presencia de esa mujer. —Serán castigados.

Musitó en voz baja la extraña mujer. Pero cuándo parecía que iba a lanzarle algo a la chica a través de su dedo.

Apuntó hacía otro lado, más específico, hacia un librero que estaba a las espaldas de la rubia.

—Vamos... —Murmuró con los dientes apretados mientras hacia un esfuerzo para levitar un libro de cubierta amarilla que estaba hasta arriba.

El libro se movía poco a poco, saliendo muy lentamente de su lugar, sin que Diana se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Hasta que...

**_¡Pam!_**

—¡Au! —Se quejó Diana al sentir que algo le caía en su cabeza.

—Anotación —celebró la mujer alzando sus brazos al aire, contenta con la lección que le acababa de dar a la chica.

—Au... —Se lamentó ella sujetándose el área adolorida. —¿Qué fue eso? —Se preguntó.

Bajó la mirada y vio que un libro le había caído en la cabeza. Se agachó para recogerlo. Con expresión relajada lo abrió y le dio una ojeada para ver de que trataba este.

—¿Historia del Claiomh Solais por Woodward Sensei? —Leyó en voz baja el extraño título del libro.

Levantó una ceja un tanto confundida. También volteó a ver a todos lados al escuchar una risilla burlona.

—¿Hola? —Habló para ver si era alguien más que vino a buscar información a la biblioteca.

Pero solo estaba ella y nada más ella. Con algo de cautela, tomó asiento en la mesa y se dispuso a leer el contenido del libro, después de todo, era justo lo que vino a buscar.

—La historia de las siete palabras data desde la edad de las nueve brujas. Estas fueron olvidadas con el paso del tiempo. Simplemente recitarlas no las activaría. Sólo cuando el que las recita y aspira a la vida en su renacimiento logrará que la magia se liberé. —Diana volteó a ver a la vara brillante. Ya había escuchado de las siete palabras. Se dio cuenta de que una de las esferas de la varita brillaba. –Así que logró activar una palabra... —Se dijo en voz baja. —Suertuda. —Murmuró molesta.

**_Cofcelosacof..._**

Se escuchó un leve y extraño ruido, cómo de alguien tosiendo. Ella volteó a ver a todas partes y nuevamente no vio a nadie.

Decidió volver a su lectura.

—Las Siete Palabras de Arcturus son siete encantamientos especiales con el poder de romper el sello del Gran Triskellion. La Claiomh Solais tiene siete cristales conocidos como las Siete Estrellas conectadas a las siete palabras. Cada palabra tiene un significado especial, que al ser comprendido y adoptado por el portador de la Claiomh Solais, le permitirá despertar un poder dentro de ella, cobrando vida en su renacimiento. Una vez que todas las Siete Palabras de Arcturus sean revividas, el sello del Gran Triskellion se romperá, liberando la magia antigua contenida dentro. Una magia tan poderosa capaz de cambiar el mundo.

Dejó de leer por un momento y tomó la varita en sus manos. Tocó uno de los cristales que esta contenía, observó fijamente la majestuosidad de la que se supone era la varita más poderosa del mundo. Tal vez de toda la historia.

—Aún no puedo creer que alguien que no es digna de ti, te encontrará —musitó molesta. Volvió a dejar la vara sobre la mesa y siguió con su lectura. —En su tiempo, Shiny Chariot fue capaz de revivir seis de las siete palabras. Sin embargo, ella nunca pudo revivir la séptima, después de lo cuál perdió la posesión de la Vara Brillante...

Diana detuvo su lectura y una expresión de confusión se formó en su rostro.

—... ¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de leer. —¿Shiny Chariot tuvo el Claiomh Solais en sus manos? —Se preguntó ella con algo de dudas. —¿Y cómo por que esta eso escrito aquí? —Preguntó ya más confundida.

Lo único que escucho fue nuevamente esa risilla burlona proveniente de quién sabe donde.

Puso una expresión cansada y decidió seguir leyendo. De todos modos las clases estaban próximas a iniciar y debía llegar temprano para empezar con su estudio lo antes posible.

—Recientemente el Claiomh Solais fue encontrada en el bosque de Arcturus por la joven Atsuko Kagari. Pero a ella le gusta que sus amigas le digan Akko, por que se siente más cómoda así. Ella comenzó, sin saberlo, a revivir las palabras una vez más.

Diana cerró el libro con fuerza. Nuevamente escuchó esa risa burlona proveniente de quien sabe dónde. Además de que su expresión era de total confusión, no entendía que era lo que acababa de leer.

—No, no puede ser posible que eso estuviera escrito allí —se dijo a si misma y volvió a abrir el libro para asegurarse de que leyó mal. —¿Pero que? —Se quedó sin habla al ver qué las páginas del libro estaban en blanco.

Lo cerró y lo volvió a abrir nuevamente para ver si las palabras escritas en el libro habían vuelto. Pero nada, estaba en blanco.

Cerró el libro y lo puso en su lugar. Luego se sentó en la mesa nuevamente y observó al frente con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. No entendía que pasaba ahora mismo.

Pero había algo que más le molestaba.

—Primero esa buena para nada de Shiny Chariot... —Recordaba a la perfección que esa pelirroja portaba el Claiomh Solais solo para hacer shows de magia y luego desapareció por completo. —Y ahora una chica que no tiene futuro en la magia... —Cerró sus ojos con pesar. Luego de abrirlos se levantó de la mesa, tomó la varita de Akko con su mano ya lista para irse de allí.

Pero antes de eso, se quedó ojeando nuevamente la varita en sus manos. Frunció levemente el entre cejo y con clara molestia en su voz dijo.

—¿Quién habrá sido la torpe que les habrá dado a esas dos la llave que puede despertar la magia más poderosa del universo? —Preguntó con recelo.

La extraña mujer que estaba atrás del librero, se tapaba la boca para evitar reír a carcajadas por como había molestado a la rubia de una forma un tanto infantil.

Pero esta se detuvo de repente y una vena apareció en su frente al momento en que escuchó lo que Diana dijo. Parecía molesta.

Señaló con su dedo índice el librero que estaba a las espaldas de la rubia.

**_¡Pam!_**

—¡AU! —Diana se sujetó la cabeza en el momento en que otro libro le cayó en su cabeza.

La mujer atrás del librero asintió con superioridad por lo que había hecho para luego desvanecerse en el aire.

—Au, au, au... —Se quejaba Diana por el dolor en su cabeza.

* * *

La rubia se dirigía a su dormitorio, antes de que iniciarán las clases se dirigía a dejar la vara brillante en su lugar. Esperando que sus compañeras de cuarto aun estuviesen dormidas.

Entró a la habitación y maldijo internamente al ver que solo Amanda O'neil estaba dormida aun. Puesto que Akko se estaba alistando ya para las clases.

—Hola Diana —la saludó la castaña de forma amigable. —¿Terminaste los deberes? —Preguntó con interés mientras se acomodaba la corbata de su uniforme.

Diana mantuvo la compostura mientras Akko le hablaba. Se movía lentamente con dirección al escritorio al lado de la litera donde dormían sus dos compañeras de habitación. Llevaba el Claiomh Solais oculto atrás de su espalda para que Akko no la atrapará con las manos en la varita.

—Hola señorita Kagari —saludó ella. —Me alegra ver que ya está despierta y lista para su primer día de clases en Luna Nova. —Dijo Diana con calma.

Ya casi llegaba al escritorio. Podría lograr su objetivo pero se puso un poco incómoda en el momento en que la de ojos rojos se le acercó y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó tranquila. Aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa.

—Si, sucede algo Diana —le comentó Akko con enojo.

Diana se quedó paralizada, al parecer la habían descubierto.

—¡Me falta despertar a Amanda o si no, no llegaremos a tiempo a clases! —Gritó alarmada de repente.

Diana suspiro para sus adentros. Akko se acercó a la cama donde dormía la chica de ojos verdes para despertarla, así que la rubia aprovechó que le dieron la espalda para poner la vara brillante sobre la mesa.

Después de lograr su objetivo, se alejó de allí y se dirigió a su parte de la habitación. Debía peinar su cabello antes de ir a clases.

Mientras lo hacía, volteó a ver la vara sobre el escritorio de Akko.

—"_La magia más poderosa del mundo..._" —Pensó para sus adentros.

* * *

—Muy bien, es hora de ir a clases —dijo una enérgica Akko a sus compañeras de habitación.

—Jodete —murmuró Amanda con enojo.

Ya estaba vestida con su uniforme, pero estaba de muy mal humor por que la fastidiosa de Akko no la dejó en paz hasta que la obligó a levantarse.

—Guardé algo de energías para sus clases, Señorita Kagari —le pidió Diana con voz tranquila y ojos cerrados.

—¡LO HARE! —Gritó con fuerza y mucho más enérgica la castaña proveniente de Japón.

Diana soltó un suspiro molesto. No le quedó de otra que soportar a la molesta chica.

Las tres iban a salir de la habitación para ir a su salón.

—Espere, Señorita Kagari —le llamó Diana de repente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Akko con curiosidad.

—¿No se le olvida algo? —Preguntó Diana señalando el escritorio en donde se encontraba la vara brillante de Akko.

La castaña volteó a ver y enseguida soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Ops, que descuidada soy —dijo con inocencia la chica.

Se acercó al escritorio, tomó la Shiny Rod en sus manos y la arrojó a un lado confundiendo un poco a la rubia y esta se confundió muchísimo más al ver que Akko tomó un paquete de goma de mascar que dejó ayer sobre el mueble de madera.

—¡Goma de mascar para iniciar el día! —Exclamó una Akko muy feliz.

Tomó unas cuantas y se las metió a la boca.

Se acercó a sus amigas y les ofreció unas cuantas.

—Una para la ruda de Amanda —le dio una goma de mascar a la peli naranja.

A ella parecía no importarle nada.

—Cómo sea... —Mascullo con molestia al aceptar la goma de mascar y meterla a su boca.

—Y una para la estudiosa de Diana —Le dio una goma a la rubia. —¡Muy bien! ¡Vamonos! —Gritó Akko para después salir de la habitación junto con Amanda.

Dejando a Diana sola en la habitación. Esta observó la goma de mascar en su mano, luego volteó a ver al Claiomh Solais tirado en el suelo cómo si fuera un objeto cualquiera.

Una expresión de cansancio se formó en su rostro y con algo de pesadez inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante, con sus brazos colgando en el aire. Observó a la cuarta pared después de soltar un suspiro muy cansado.

Ya no sabia que decir o hacer con el asunto de la poderosa varita en las manos de esa chica.

Así que simplemente recobró la compostura, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación con rumbo a su salón.

—_"La magia más poderosa capaz de cambiar al mundo..."_ —Pensó nuevamente mientras seguía de cerca a sus compañeras de habitación.

Su expresión cambio a una muy seria mientras observaba a Akko, quién le decía algo a una muy desinteresada Amanda.

Quien sabe que planeaba la rubia pero tal vez, solo tal vez no seria muy bueno para la de cabello castaño, actual portadora del Shiny Rod.

* * *

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y si tienen sugerencias, soy todo oídos... O mejor dicho ojos jejeje._**

**_Cuídense~_**


	6. capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Socializar es más divertido que esperar.**

Las tres compañeras de habitación llegaron a su salón. Akko se maravilló al ver lo enorme que era. Habían demasiados lugares con escritorios para tres personas.

—Muy conveniente para nosotras, ¿No lo creen chicas? —Akko les habló con una sonrisa sugerente a sus "_amigas_". —¿Chicas? —Pero volteó a todas partes al ver que estas ya no estaban a su alrededor.

—Oye tarada, por aquí.

Akko volteó a ver en la dirección de donde vino la voz de Amanda. Localizó a la chica ya sentada en su asiento, recostada con sus brazos bajó su nuca y con los pies subidos encima de la mesa del pupitre.

La castaña de ojos carmesí infló los cachetes al ver que la habían dejado sola.

—¡Me dejaron sola! —Le gritó a Diana en el oído.

La rubia que hasta el momento estaba sentada con una pose recta en su asiento, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pupitre y con los ojos cerrados, esperando tranquila por mientras iniciaba la clase.

Quedó toda despeinada, con los ojos abiertos y un poco aturdida por el potente grito que Akko le lanzó.

Cualquier otra hubiera hecho papilla allí mismo a la chica de descendencia oriental pero ella no.

—Cof, cof... —Tosió un par de veces para aclararse la garganta y con suma tranquilidad se dirigió a Akko. —Señorita Kagari, ¿Por que no toma asiento? —Le hablo con indiferencia. —Las clases están a punto de iniciar y me imaginó que no quisiera perder su oportunidad de aprender magia, ¿O me equivoco? —Preguntó ella sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Akko esbozo una enorme sonrisa con unas enormes estrellas en sus ojos, chilló un poco de la emoción y de forma fugaz de sentó al lado de Diana, justamente de la misma forma en la que se encontraba la rubia hace un rato.

Diana sin expresión alguna, decidió ignorar a la molesta chica y volver a su forma tranquila de hace rato.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Akko se aburrió de esperar a que las clases iniciarán. Empezó a tararear una canción por lo bajo.

Volteó a ver a la puerta de la entrada y nada, aún no había señales de la maestra en turno. Por lo que la joven volteó a ver a sus alrededores para ver a sus demás compañeras y ver si podía entablar alguna conversación por el estilo.

En el asiento de atrás se encontraban tres chicas obviamente, una era regordeta con cabello rosado, tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras comía de una bolsa de papas.

—¿Quieres? —Le ofreció una papa a Akko al percatarse de la mirada de la chica.

—Claro, gracias —Akko aceptó gustosa.

Mientras masticaba la salada botana que le acababan de dar, observó a las otras dos. Una era muy bajita, con cabello azul, con googles en su frente, la pequeña tenía una mirada seria mientras reparaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño robot de juguete.

—¿Qué me ves?

Akko se sobresaltó en el momento en que el robot ese se puso de pie y le habló de forma grosera.

—No, nada jeje —se disculpó ella.

Observó a la última chica y vio que esta tenía el cabello morado, lo tenia muy largo tapándole uno de sus ojos, esta parecía estar muy distraída observando lo que parecía ser un hongo por lo que nunca se percató de la presencia de Akko.

—Aaaah... —Se lamentó Akko.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió observando a todas las chicas que habían en su clase. Había una que parecía reportera por un lado, una con aparente descendencia asiática por otra y muchas más.

Volteó a ver a las que estaban en frente. Frente a su asiento se sentaban tres chicas, dos que tenían el cabello muy largo, una lo tenía de color azul oscuro o negro, no podía ver bien además de que lo tenía suelto, mientras que la otra lo tenía de color café claro y atado en una cola de caballo atrás de su nuca, por último y no menos importante, estaba la que se encontraba en medio de esas dos, era una chica de cabello naranja lo tenia corto, tenía una cinta azul en su cabello además de que parecía usar lentes, parecían rojos.

—¿Usará lentes o no? —Akko intentó observarla mejor moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Gruñó un poco al no poder ver bien, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y se estiró por encima de este para ver mejor.

La chica quién hasta ahora estaba distraída observando cabizbaja la madera de su pupitre, sintió una extraña sensación cómo si la observarán de cerca.

Sintió un escalofrío a su costado por lo que lentamente empezó a girar la cabeza solo para encontrarse con una mirada seria la cuál se transformó rápidamente en una sonrisa amistosa.

—Hola, soy Atsuko Kagari —se presentó amistosa mente ante la chica de cabello corto.

Esta trago saliva, dejó ir su nerviosismo un poco y con voz temblorosa habló.

—S-soy Lotte Yanson... —Se presentó ella un tanto incómoda por la forma en que la chica se encontraba.

—Hola Lotte, solo quería ver si usabas lentes jeje —informó ella, luego se le ocurrió preguntar algo más. —¿Sabes a que hora vendrá la maestra?

La chica se sorprendió por la pregunta que le acababa de hacer la chica amistosa.

—Este... No lo sé —levantó sus manos encogiéndose de hombros. Le dedicó a una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, le pareció también gracioso la expresión de fastidio que la castaña puso.

—Ah, que fastidioso es esperaaaaaar... —Se lamentaba Akko haciendo una cara graciosa.

Lotte se tapó la boca con su mano, al fin conocía a alguien alegre en su clase. Por lo que no perdía nada con entablar una conversación.

—Descuida, seguramente vendrá pronto, solo hay que esp...

—Oye, no le hables a la competencia —la chica de cabello negro que se sentaba a su lado la interrumpió observándola de reojo.

—Lo siento Bárbara —Lotte bajó la cabeza.

—Si, ella debe saber cuál es su lugar en la clase —habló la de cabello marrón claro.

—De acuerdo Hanna —se disculpó con ella también.

A Akko no le gustó para nada la forma en la que le hablaron esas dos a la amable chica tímida, por lo que las iba a poner en su lugar como solo ella sabía...

—¿¡Pero cuál es su problema par de engreídas!?

Molestándose y armando una rabieta por algo sin importancia.

Akko tomó a ambas chicas del cuello de la camisa y las atrajo hacia ella para verlas cara a cara con los dientes apretados y una mirada de furia en su rostro.

—¡Sueltanos ahora mismo salvaje! —Exigió Bárbara.

—¿¡Cómo es que te dejaron entrar a esta prestigiosa escuela!? —Exigió saber Hanna.

—¿Acaso creen que no soy digna de aprender magia? —Preguntó ella con voz profunda.

Ambas chicas se pusieron heladas ante tal mirada intimidante que la chica frente a ellas les lanzaba.

Mientras que Lotte observaba todo sumamente impresionada, jamás la habían defendido así. Además de que le parecía muy graciosa la forma en la que estaban. Akko estaba con su cuerpo muy estirado desde el asiento superior en una posición sumamente incómoda, pero eso parecía no importarle a la chica de largo cabello castaño.

Mientras que sus dos compañeras de clase parecían muertas del miedo por la mirada de resentimiento con la que la chica las veía.

—Apuesto diez dólares a la bulliciosa de Akko —le susurró Amanda a Diana.

La rubia abrió sus ojos y volteó a ver a la chica a su lado.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó un tanto confundida. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta del pequeño pleito al lado y frente a ella.

Amanda señaló con su dedo índice el asiento de abajo con una ceja levantada. Diana volteo a ver rápidamente y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos lo más que pudo, tampoco pudo evitar ponerse roja cómo tomate y molestarse un poco por la falta de moral de Akko.

A la chica japonesa no sólo se le veía parte de su ropa interior por la posición en la que se encontraba, si no que ese comportamiento tan agresivo por parte de ella, no sería bien visto por la directora o por la maestra Anne Finnelan, alguien que era peor que la misma directora y que no dudaría en expulsarlas a las tres por culpa de Akko.

Estiró su mano un poco y tomó la parte de atrás de la camisa de la molesta chica y con mucha brusquedad.

—¡AAAH! —Gritó Akko al ser sentada en su asiento de manera brusca.

Diana la sentó en su asiento, obligándola a soltar el agarre que tenía en ambas chicas, las cuáles observaron con molestia a Akko por unos segundos.

—¿¡Cuál es tu problema Diana!? —Exigió saber Akko. —¡Ya las tenía controladas! —Gritó nuevamente.

Diana volvió a su postura relajada de antes y sin mucho interés se dirigió a su compañera de equipo y habitación.

—La maestra esta a punto de llegar y ese comportamiento suyo no seria muy bien visto Señorita Kagari —dijo Diana con los ojos cerrados.

Akko simplemente infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos en su asiento.

—Eres una pesada —murmuró entre dientes obviamente refiriéndose a Diana.

La cuál no le respondió por lo que le acababa de decir. Akko se percató de que esas dos observaban con burla a su compañera de habitación, eso sin duda alguna la confundió y mucho.

—Vaya Diana, no sabía que ahora te juntabas con débiles aspirantes a brujas —se burló Bárbara.

Akko abrió la boca por la impresión. Volteó a ver a Diana esperando que esta se defendiera y la insultara cómo se merecía esa chica, pero nada. La rubia permanecía ajena al universo.

—Si, al parecer tu familia esta tan mal que ahora el apellido Cavendish no vale absolutamente nada jajaja —se burló la otra.

Akko apretó los dientes con furia, volteó a ver a Diana para ver si ahora si esta se defendía, pero nada. La rubia era demasiado tranquila y seria como para hacer algo.

—Sin duda alguna, te pusieron de compañeras a las chicas más corrientes en toda la historia de Luna Nova —esta vez hablaron ambas mostrando una sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos mientras observaban con burla a la rubia que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Aunque ambas sentían que el ambiente se empezaba a calentar de repente.

—¿Cómo me llamaron idiotas? —Preguntó Amanda con un aura rojiza a su alrededor.

—Si, repitanlo una vez más... —Las retó Akko con una aura similar a la de Amanda.

Fue entonces que ambas chicas temblaron por el miedo y se ocultaron atrás de Lotte usando a la pobre chica cómo escudo humano.

—¡AAAH! —Gritó Lotte al ver que Amanda y Akko se levantaban de su asiento y se lanzaban al ataque.

Ella cerró sus ojos y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, esperando el mortal ataque de esas dos que sin duda alguna acabaría con su pobre existencia.

Pero al poco tiempo abrió uno de sus ojos y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Diana las sostenía a ambas sujetándolas de la parte de atrás de sus camisas evitando así que se metieran en problemas.

Diana las sentó a ambas con brusquedad cómo si nada. Ni siquiera abrió sus ojos al sentir que esas dos revoltosas la observaban con enojo.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —Preguntó Diana abriendo sus ojos, observando sin expresión alguna por momentos a Akko y luego a Amanda. —¿No pueden mantener controlado ese comportamiento tan salvaje?

Fue más una sugerencia que una pregunta la que ella les hizo a ambas.

—Pesada —ambas se cruzaron de brazos y decidieron ignorar a la chica por lo que quedaba de clase.

**Veinte minutos después.**

Diana se canso de esperar a la maestra y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Akko con ojeras en sus ojos, aún tenía sueño.

—Cómo encargada de organizar distintos eventos en la academia, es mi deber informar a la directora cualquier falta que cometan tanto las alumnas cómo las maestras —informó la chica de ojos azules.

Ya sin más que decir le pidió permiso a Akko para que la dejará pasar. Al obtener dicho chance, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

—¿¡Puedo ir contigo!? —Preguntó Akko desde la distancia mientras la veía salir.

Ella también estaba muy aburrida de estar allí sentada. Pero Diana simplemente la ignoró y salió del salón de clases, bajó la atenta mirada de las demás chicas.

Akko se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a seguirla.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Amanda abriendo uno de sus ojos para observarla mientras descansaba recostada en su asiento. —Ella no dijo que podías ir con ella. —Le recordó.

Akko le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ella no dijo que si —salió del salón. Pero volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta. —Pero tampoco dijo que no... —Entre cerró los ojos y con la misma sonrisa, lentamente fue desapareciendo hasta salir del salón sin dejar de ver a Amanda ni un solo segundo.

La chica de actitud Rebelde sonrió levemente con algo de satisfacción.

—Me agrada esa actitud —dijo Amanda un tanto divertida. Las hubiera seguido pero estaba muy aburrida y somnolienta cómo para levantarse de su asiento.

Al parecer ambas chicas podrían meterse en problemas por andar saliendo del salón en horas de clase y sin permiso del maestro de turno.

—_"Se meterán en problemas..."_ —Pensó preocupada Lotte.

Parecía la única preocupada, ya que las demás no parecían haberle tomado importancia a la acción de esas dos.

Algunas de las chicas se encontraban conversando, otras leyendo y una que otra comiendo.

Pero había una que no dejó de observar fijamente a Akko. La misma chica de largo cabello púrpura que le cubría uno de sus ojos y que se encontraba sentada atrás del asiento de la chica japonesa y su equipo.

Esta había notado algo que sobresalía en el uniforme de la bulliciosa e inquieta chica.

Pero que no estaba segura aun si era lo que pensaba.

—_"¿Acaso sería lo que me imaginó o no?" _—Se preguntó ella mentalmente. —_"Aunque puede que no... Pero si lo es, la idiota esa podría perderla y mis probabilidades de encontrar algo así otra vez, serían muy nulas"._ —Se levantó de su asiento y sigilosamente se encaminó a la salida.

Debía seguir y encontrar a Akko por alguna razón en particular.

Quién sabe por qué motivo. Aunque algo si era seguro, podría meterse en problemas al igual que las dos chicas que salieron hace poco.

* * *

**_Nos vemos luego._**


	7. cap 4

**Capítulo 4 - Perdiendo tiempo.**

Diana caminaba a paso apresurado hacía la oficina de la directora. La expresión molesta en su rostro daba a entender que no estaba del todo complacida con el inicio de las clases en el primer día.

—Se supone que esta es una prestigiosa escuela de magia y un retraso cómo este no es aceptable en lo más mínimo —murmuró con enojo.

—¿Y eso por que? —Preguntó una voz a su lado, se escuchaba confundida.

—Por que cómo lo acabo de decir, esta es una prestigiosa escuela de magia y la puntualidad es esencial a la hora de enseñar en un lugar cómo este. —Diana se detuvo de repente, se cruzó de brazos y observó a la chica de largo cabello castaño con mucha seriedad, no parecía exaltada por verla allí. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó tajante.

—Pues te acompaño, ¡Duh! —Respondió Akko cómo si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Yo te pedí eso?, Por qué no lo recuerdo —dijo Diana.

Akko se rascó la nuca y sacó su lengua mientras lo hacía. Al parecer la habían atrapado.

—Bueno pero no le hace daño a nadie el que te acompañe, ¿O si? —Inquirió ella.

Diana simplemente suspiro por lo increíblemente molesta que era la chica que le tocó de compañera de cuarto, pero no tenía tiempo que perder lidiando con ella, no podía ser vista holgazaneando en los pasillos de la academia, debía ir con la directora lo antes posible para informar la falta que se acababa de cometer.

—Mira no tengo tiempo para perder contigo así que...

—¡Ay pero qué comezón!

Diana fue interrumpida por la bulliciosa acción de la chica. La rubia alzó una ceja al ver que esta se empezaba a rascar la espalda, la cabeza y el trasero de forma muy indecente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó ya de una vez. —¿Plumas? —Se desconcertó mucho al ver que unas cuántas plumas blancas salían de entre las ropas y cabello de la chica. Estas eran un poco grandes.

—¡Aaaaaaahh! —Soltó un suspiro aliviado. —Mucho mejor. —Mencionó aliviada, al parecer se había librado de todas esa molestas plumas.

Diana simplemente tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro mientras observaba a la rara chica.

—¿Debo preguntar por que tu ropa esta llena de plumas? —Preguntó Diana.

—Bueno seguramente son de mi amigo —dijo feliz al recordar a su enorme amigo emplumado.

—¿Tu amigo? —Preguntó Diana un tanto confundida.

—Si, ese pollo gigante que me encontré en el bosque de Arcturus —le contó Akko.

Diana entonces la vio con rareza. Se agachó un poco y recogió una pluma del suelo para analizarla.

—Es muy grande para ser de una ave cualquiera... —Murmuró Diana.

—¡Ya te dije que son plumas de mi amigo! —Exclamó Akko molesta. —¡Yo lo salve! Bueno nos salve a ambos de una planta gigante que nos iba a comer y adivina que... —Sonrió de forma engreída.

Diana simplemente hizo una seña con su mano indicándole que continuará contando sus locuras.

—¡Use el arco brillante! —Exclamó con emoción.

—¿El arco brillante? —Preguntó sin interés. —"El arma de Chariot... Ahora ya veo cómo fue que activó la primer palabra". —Pensó seriamente.

—¡Si, el arma de la poderosa Chariot! —Presumió ella. —Puedes preguntar cómo lo hice si quieres. —Akko cerró sus ojos y alzó la barbilla. Esperaba de forma orgullosa a que la rubia la bombardeara con preguntas.

Pero al ver que esta no le hablaba, abrió uno de sus ojos y no pudo evitar enfurecerse al ver que Diana se encontraba recogiendo más plumas del suelo, analizandolas con la vista e ignorandola completamente.

—¡Oye! —Gritó Akko furiosa.

Diana no le prestó atención a las palabras de la chica y continuó indagando. Se mantenía apoyada con una rodilla en el suelo.

—Se que he visto este tipo de plumas en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo de que animal eran...

Levantó su vista al techo y al no lograr recordar. Tuvo que preguntarle a la castaña. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a donde estaba la malhumorada Akko.

—Oye, ¿Recuerdas cómo era el ave que dices que salvaste de la mandrágora? —Preguntó ignorando el enojo de la chica.

Akko cambio su semblante y enseguida adoptó una postura pensativa.

—A ver... Era así de grande —alzó sus manos al aire mientras se paraba de puntitas cómo queriendo indicar el tamaño del ave. —Y tenía unos dientes así... —Abrió su boca lo más que pudo mostrándole unos dientes puntiagudos a la chica. —Y... Y... Y... Era cómo un gallo gigante, muy grande.

Diana observaba a la chica sin decir nada. Al parecer ya había tenido suficiente, tomó la mano de Akko y deposito en ella una de las plumas del ave y la pasó de lado para seguir con su misión la cuál había sido interrumpida por las estupideces de la chica oriental.

—¡Espéra Diana! —La llamó ella.

—¿Si? —Diana se detuvo y la volteó a ver para ver que quería.

—¿Adivinaste el nombre del pájaro enorme? —Preguntó con una sonrisa impaciente.

—No... Los datos que me diste no ayudan en nada —informó ella.

—Pero...

—No te molestes en seguirle preguntando, por lo visto ella es demasiado tonta cómo para darte una descripción detallada de cómo es el Cockatrice —interrumpió a Akko una voz cansada a sus espaldas.

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritaron Diana y Akko al mismo tiempo. Una por lo increíblemente sorprendida que estaba y la otra por lo increíblemente furiosa que se puso al escuchar que la llamaron tonta.

Diana observó a la chica que habló, si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Sucy Manbavaran una estudiante de un lugar muy lejano cómo lo era el sudeste de Asia, de Filipinas exactamente. Según el expediente de ella, era de una familia en dónde eran unos expertos y conocedores de los distintos tipos de venenos alrededor del mundo.

Y obviamente la chica debía conocer las plumas del Cockatrice, un animal de lo más peligroso, con el poder de lanzar fuego, además de tener la habilidad de convertir a las personas en piedra y sobre todo tener un plumaje altamente venenoso.

Pero lo que la intrigaba era como rayos pudo sobrevivir la señorita Kagari a un encuentro con ese tipo de bestia.

—_"¿Tendrá que ver eso que dijo de salvar la vida de ambos con el arco brillante?"._ —Pensó Diana.

No sabía por que pero esta chica era mucho más interesante de lo que aparentaba.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Qué te da derecho a decirme tonta!?

Mientras Diana meditaba algo en voz baja. Akko no perdió tiempo y encaró a la chica que se había atrevido a insultarla.

—Además de molesta y gritona —comentó la peli morada con enojo.

Eso solo hizo enfurecer más a la japonesa pero a la otra chica no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Esta se agachó y se puso a recoger todas las plumas que habían en el suelo.

—Es una belleza... —Dijo encantada esbozando una enorme sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos mientras observaba la pluma en sus manos. —Una belleza muy venenosa y muy difícil de conseguir.

Akko alzó una ceja, no sabía de que hablaba esta chica. Pero no perdería la oportunidad de ser su amiga, le encantaba conocer personas.

—Soy Atsuko Kagari por cierto —le habló Akko. —Pero mis amigas me llaman Akko. —Informó mientras sus ojos volteaban a ver hacía el techo.

La peli morada alzó la vista y observó sin mucha emoción a la chica frente a ella.

—Sucy, Sucy Manbavaran —se presentó ella. —Un gusto en conocerte Akko.

—¡El gusto es mio! —Exclamó Akko con emoción además de estrechar las manos de la chica y agitarlas rápidamente.

Sucy no pareció molestarse en lo absoluto. Simplemente observó sin emoción alguna a la chica y después de que la soltó continuó recogiendo las plumas del suelo.

—Y... ¿Para que quieres las plumas Sucy? —Preguntó la castaña, inclinándose un poco hacia la chica.

—Veneno.

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó confundida.

—Tienen veneno y necesito extraerlo para hacer unas pociones —platicó Sucy.

—Oooh ya veo —al parecer entendió.

Obviamente las pociones tenían que ver con la magia y eso a ella le encantaba.

Le encantaba todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia y con Chariot.

—Y ustedes que, ¿Lograron encontrar a la maestra de turno? —Preguntó Sucy a ambas chicas después de que terminó de recoger y de guardar las plumas en su túnica.

—Bueno, pues Diana... —Akko se dio la vuelta señalando donde se supone que estaría la rubia. Pero ya no estaba. Lo cierto era que Diana estaba pensando algo acerca del Claiomh Solais, pero la pregunta de Sucy la sacó de su trance, así que sin esperar se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacía dónde se dirigía hace unos minutos, a la oficina de la directora.

—¡Oye! ¡Espérameeeeeeeeee! —Gritó Akko mientras salía corriendo tras ella.

Sucy las observaba mientras se alejaban.

—Esto será divertido... —Sucy se tapó la boca con una mano mientras reía.

Estuvo así unos segundos para después empezar a seguir a esas dos y ver en que problemas se podrían meter.

Quizás algo de lo que pudiera reírse a carcajadas durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

**_Nos vemos en la próxima ;3._**


	8. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: La maestra.**

Diana caminaba a paso rápido hasta la oficina de la directora. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo teniendo que lidiar con las tonterías de Atsuko Kagari.

Por lo que debería explicar también sobre su retraso a la hora de avisar sobre la falta que había cometido la maestra de turno. Según los archivos y el itinerario de clases de Luna Nova, a la primera hora de clases tocaba recibir astronomía mágica y la encargada era la maestra Ursula Callistis, además de que también era consejera estudiantil.

—Debo avisarle rápido a la directora para que la segunda hora de clases inicie lo antes posible —dijo seria. —No debo detenerme o si no el apellido Cavendish no recuperará la fuerza que se supone que debe tener.

—¡Diana espérame!

La rubia se detuvo de repente y se giró para ver quién le había hablado, vio que Akko venía corriendo a toda velocidad hacía su dirección.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que le dijera lo que le tuviera que decir. De todas formas ya estaba cerca de la oficina de la directora.

Aunque fue mala idea, ya que Akko no parecía poder detenerse.

**_¡PAM!_**

—¡Ahh! —Gritaron ambas chicas en el momento en que Akko embistió a Diana haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

—¡Jajajajajaja! —Reía Sucy a carcajadas mientras se acercaba a donde esas dos estaban. —Buena chuza Akko, en serio muy buena. —Bromeó esta.

Akko observó con molestia a la pelimorada por unos segundos, hasta que...

—Señorita Kagari, ¿Se puede quitar de encima mio por favor? —Pidió Diana, la rubia tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero se notaba que una de sus cejas se levantaba en repetidas ocasiones, seguramente por algún tic que tenía en dicho ojo.

—¡AH! ¡Claro, lo siento Diana! —Exclamó apenada para después levantarse y ayudar a la rubia a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias —agradeció Diana para luego seguir su camino.

—¡Espérame Diana! —Akko la alcanzó nuevamente y se puso frente a ella, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados para evitar que Diana avanzará de una u otra forma.

Diana no tuvo de otra que detenerse.

—Esta bien... Tiene un minuto para decir lo que tiene que decirme —sentenció Diana cruzándose de brazos y observando de forma molesta a la más molesta de todas las chicas.

—¡Eso es muy poco tiempo! —Se quejó Akko furiosa.

—Cincuenta y siete segundos —dijo Diana.

La castaña entonces se alarmó y empezó a hablar rápido.

—¡No puedes ir a delatar a una maestra por llegar tarde a clases sin saber el motivo! —Comentó Akko.

Diana alzó una ceja.

—Continúa.

—Pues... Pues... —No sabía cómo continuar.

—Treinta segundos —aviso Diana.

Eso solo hizo que la castaña se alarmara más, seguidamente de que se empezará a tirar el cabello para ver si se le ocurría algo que decirle a la tan amargada chica.

—Lo que Akko quiere decir es que tal vez pudo haberle pasado algo a la maestra —Sucy llegó al rescate de Akko.

Mientras que la castaña observó a su nueva amiga con estrellas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa. La rubia pareció meditarlo un poco, podrían tener razón y tal vez, solo tal vez, la maestra Ursula haya sufrido un terrible accidente, por lo que podría ser un motivo de su retraso, de todos modos, es maestra en Luna Nova y no podría ser alguien tan irresponsable.

—Puede que tengas razón... —Dijo Diana.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y emprendió camino a la que se suponía era la oficina de la consejera estudiantil.

—Hey, ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Akko alcanzando a la rubia y colocándose a su lado.

—A ver si la maestra Ursula esta bien —le dijo Diana.

—¡Te acompañamos! —Exclamó Akko alzando sus manos al aire.

Diana no respondió, solo dejó que la siguieran a dónde debía ir.

* * *

Diana no podía estar más disconforme con la situación que tenía el infortunio de tener que soportar en estos momentos.

—Zzzzz... Zzz...

—¿Estará bien? —Preguntó Akko señalando a la mujer de cabello azul que dormía sobre su escritorio, usando sus brazos cómo almohadas y la cuál roncaba muy fuerte.

—Seguro, si duerme tan cómoda en un escritorio tan duro, seguramente esta bien —Bromeó Sucy de forma sarcástica.

—Oh, me alegra escuchar eso —musitó Akko tranquila. —¿Oiste eso Diana? —Preguntó volteando a ver a su compañera de cuarto. —¿Diana?

Pero esta la ignoró y simplemente se acercó a dónde había un librero repleto de libros, tomó el más pesado y con expresión serena lo levantó lo más alto que pudo cerca de donde estaba la maestra y sin perder ni un segundo...

**_*PLAM*_**

—¡Ahh! ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? —La maestra se despertó de golpe mientras observaba a todas partes con una expresión aterrada en su rostro y con la respiración agitada.

De pronto se percató de la presencia de tres chicas, una rubia parada frente suyo, esta estaba de brazos cruzados y la observaba cómo si la estuviera reprochando por algo que seguramente no hizo, Diana Cavendish, una chica de una familia adinerada o algo así. Al fondo estaba otra chica inexpresiva, cabello morado, este le tapaba uno de sus ojos además de que inclinaba un poco la espalda hacía el frente, Sucy Manbavaran. También estaba la nueva portadora del Claiomh Solais...

—_"¿Cómo se llamaba?"_ —Pensó un poco intentando recordar. —_"Oh si, Atsuko Kagari, proveniente de Japón o algo así"._ —Después de pensar, esbozo una sonrisa amistosa y se dirigió a las chicas. —Y díganme chicas, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

En respuesta a su pregunta, Diana únicamente señaló el reloj que estaba en la pared, al parecer iban a dar casi las ocho de la mañana.

—Oh van a dar las ocho... —Ursula no pareció entender el asunto al principio. Hasta que en su rostro se formó una expresión de terror absoluto. —¡Van a dar las ocho! —Gritó alarmada. Acto seguido se levantó del asiento y empezó a tomar varios papeles, pergaminos, su varita, su sombrero de bruja y por último sus lentes. —¡Debo llegar lo antes posible al salón para dar la clase! —Dijo rápidamente pero cuándo iba a salir corriendo por la puerta.

—Me temo que eso no se va a poder —la detuvo Diana.

—¿Qué? ¿Por que no? —Preguntó la maestra confundida.

—Si, ¿Por que no Diana? —Preguntó Akko la cuál sorpresiva mente se había mantenido callada junto a Sucy observando lo que ocurría.

—Pues, para ser más clara maestra Ursula. Usted cometió una falta al no ir a impartir las clases a la hora que le tocaba hacerlo y por tal acto de irresponsabilidad me veo en la penosa necesidad de ir a informarselo a la directora —informó Diana con seriedad.

La maestra se puso muy pálida al escuchar esa terrible noticia, tanto que dejó caer todo lo que traía en sus manos.

—Espera Diana, no creo que sea necesario que...

—Y si no está la directora, pues se lo informaré a la segunda al mando —continuó Diana interrumpiendo a la aterrada maestra. La cuál se puso más aterrada quién sabe por qué.

—No a ella... —Susurró Ursula en un hilo de voz.

—A la subdirectora Anne Finnelan —finalizó la rubia para después dirigirse a la salida de la consejería.

—¡No, espera no lo hagas! —Ursula abrazó a Diana por atrás, cayendo de rodillas y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. La cuál abrió la boca por la impresión que tuvo al ver a una maestra comportarse de tal manera.

—Maestra Ursula, por favor comportese cómo lo que es, una maestra de la academia Luna Nova —Pidió Diana con molestia, sus ojos estaban cerrados y una de sus cejas se levantaba una y otra vez. Seguramente por lo irritaba que se empezaba a poner nuevamente.

—¡No, no quiero! ¡No quiero ver a la maestra Finnelan! —Negó esta entre llantos.

Tanto Sucy cómo Akko tenían la boca muy abierta al ver semejante escena frente a ellas.

Akko agitó su cabeza un par de veces y se acercó a susurrarle algo a Sucy.

—Oye, ¿Quién es esa tal Finnelan? —Preguntó Akko.

—Es la maestra que estuvo hablando por casi una hora en la ceremonia de ingreso —le recordó la chica de cabello morado.

—Aaaaaah... —Akko asintió dándole a entender que recordaba quién era, pero le verdad era que estuvo la mayor parte de la ceremonia cabeceando mientras intentaba no quedarse dormida. Pero ese era asunto olvidado. Así que decidió ayudar a la maestra Ursula. —Oye Diana. —Se acercó a la rubia.

—Perdone señorita Kagari pero ahora no puedo atenderla, tengo un problema mayor aquí —habló Diana refiriéndose a la maestra que lloraba abrazada de su cintura.

—Por eso te habló, ¿Por que no olvidas eso de ir a decirle a la directora lo que hizo la maestra Ursula? —Preguntó.

Diana la observó ofendida.

—¿Acaso sugiere que ignoré el reglamento?

Akko entonces se cruzó de brazos y la observó con burla.

—¿Quieres seguir siendo abrazada por la maestra? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Diana abrió la boca por la impresión. No quería dar a entender que la vencieron así que simplemente volvió a adoptar una actitud relajada y le dijo lo más solemnemente a su compañera de cuarto.

—Esta bien, no le diré nada a la directora —hizo saber Diana.

—¿¡En serio!? —Exclamó Akko victoriosa con estrellas en sus ojos.

—¿¡Es en serio!? —Ursula dejó su actitud deprimente y se levantó del suelo, observando a Diana de la misma forma que Akko.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Sucy con una ceja levantada.

—Si, es en serio —respondió Diana de forma inexpresiva, cerró sus ojos para decir lo siguiente. —Pero solo si nos vamos al salón en este mismo... —Los abrió y se detuvo al ver que ninguna de las tres estaba presente. —Instante. —Finalizó su oración.

Sin más que decir no tuvo de otra que soltar un suspiro cansado y dirigirse al salón de clases.

* * *

Ya en el salón.

Todas las alumnas estaban en sus respectivos asientos. Esperando a recibir sus clases.

—No puedo creer que hayan ido por la maestra... Qué fastidio —murmuró Amanda con enojo.

—Creelo o no, es hora de iniciar las clases de magia —habló Akko muy emocionada.

—Ssssh... Estamos en clases —las silenció Diana sin dejar de ver al frente.

—Buenos días niñas, lamentó la demora —se disculpó la maestra Ursula. —Mi nombre es Ursula Callistis y yo les impartiré la clase de astronomía mágica. —Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó un libro. Lo abrió en la primera página y empezó. —Ahora tomen su libro de astronomía mágica nivel 1 y abranlo en el capítulo uno para empezar con la clas...

**_*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG*_**

El timbre que daba por finalizada la primera hora de clase y que anunciaba el inicio de la siguiente, interrumpió a la maestra de largo cabello azul.

—Ops, creo que se nos acabó el tiempo, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora —se despidió Ursula de sus alumnas un tanto nerviosa y algo avergonzada por no haber dado su clase cómo se suponía que debía darla.

Y dicho esto una a una se fueron retirando del salón de clases para dirigirse al siguiente salón en donde recibirían la siguiente hora de clase.

—Ay que mal que no pudimos recibir la clase de magia —se lamentó Akko apoyando su barbilla sobre la mesa. —¿No lo crees Diana? —Se giró para escuchar la respuesta de la rubia. —¿Diana?

Esta mantenía aún la vista al frente observando a la nada con esa expresión tan carente de emociones y tan característica de la heredera de la familia Cavendish.

—¿Diana? —La volvió a llamar Akko.

Pero Diana la ignoró por completo y sin prestarle atención, se levantó de su asiento, tomó sus cosas y cómo Amanda ya se había ido hace poco, pudo salir del asiento sin tener que pedirle permiso a Akko.

—¿Diana, me estas escuchando? —La volvió a llamar mientras la veía bajar por las escaleras rumbo a la salida.

**_*Slap*_**

Pero lo único que recibió como repuesta, fue el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada por la rubia que acababa de salir por esta.

—¿Estará molesta? —Preguntó la maestra Ursula a Akko, la única alumna que quedó en el salón.

—No, ella es así... Creo —Akko respondió no muy segura y rápidamente tomó sus cosas para emprender su camino a la salida para irse a la siguiente clase. —¡Nos vemos mañana maestra Ursula! —Se despidió Akko antes de salir del salón.

—Hasta mañana Akko y recuerda estudiar —le aconsejó ella con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que saliera del salón, en respuesta la castaña solamente le dedicó una sonrisa amigable. —Estudia Akko, estudia mucho... —Dijo esta en un susurró para luego bajar la vista al suelo. Se veía deprimida. —Y así no acabarás como yo.

Para este punto la maestra se veía muy desanimada y cómo ya no tenía que dar más clases sino hasta mañana, pues volvió a hacer lo que hacía antes de ser despertada por Diana.

—Zzz... Zzz... —Si, se recostó sobre su escritorio y volvió a dormir mientras babeaba un poco.

Aunque estaría así por muy poco tiempo.

**_*PLAM*_**

—¡Ahh! ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? —Se paró del asiento muy agitada y viendo a todas partes sumamente alarmada.

Observó al frente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Una extraña figura con capucha negra estaba frente a ella. La peliazul retrocedió un poco al percatarse de la presencia del intruso y no sólo eso, vio que solamente se le veía la boca con la cuál esbozaba una radiante y muy burlesca sonrisa.

La figura encapuchada daba la impresión de que era una mujer, probablemente por las pronunciadas curvas de su cuerpo.

—¿Q-quién eres? —Preguntó Ursula temerosa.

La extraña encapuchada solo negó con la cabeza y puso ambas manos en su cintura.

—Vaya, vaya Chariot. No puedo creer que me olvidarás tan pronto —comentó la mujer mientras seguía negando con la cabeza.

Fue entonces que Ursula abrió la boca y sus ojos lo más que pudo por la enorme impresión que sentía en ese momento.

Se cubrió la boca con su mano y con la otra señaló a la mujer de la capucha.

—Acaso eres...

* * *

**_Nos vemos luego ;3._**


	9. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 06: Mi nueva misión. **

—¡Woodward Sensei! —Gritó Ursula cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos.

—La misma qué viste y calza —Dijo la encapuchada.

Acto seguido se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, descubriendo así su pálido rostro de color verdoso.

—¡AU! —Exclamó con molestia. Cubriendo un poco sus ojos por la intensidad de la luz del día.

—¿Le sucede algo? —Preguntó preocupada la maestra de cabello azul.

—No, no es nada Chariot. Solo es que he llevado esa capucha por tanto tiempo que la luz del sol me lastima los ojos —le comentó la extraña mujer mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus puños para así acostumbrarlos a la luz del día.

Ursula por su parte, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y su frente empezó a sudar producto por lo que dijo su antigua maestra.

La gran Woodward Sensei, una de las nueve brujas y fundadoras de la academia de magia y hechicería, Luna Nova.

Su sola presencia en este lugar le daba mala espina y aunque no la había visto en más de diez años, aún no había cambiado en nada.

Se le quedó viendo a la mujer fijamente. Esta tenía un largo cabello verde con dos ramas saliendo de su cabeza dando la apariencia cómo si tuviera cuernos. Su piel era de un tono verde un poco más claro que su cabello. Usaba también un largo vestido verde de un tono más oscuro que el de su cabello y piel, este estaba adornado con hojas a su alrededor dándole un toque muy hermoso.

Además de sus bellos y hermosos ojos verdes, los cuáles observaban con cansancio a la distraída maestra quién se mantenía con la mirada fija en su antigua Sensei.

—¿Me vas a quedar viendo cómo boba por más tiempo o me vas a preguntar a que se debe mi visita? —Preguntó Woodward a su antigua alumna, aún con el mismo semblante cansado de hace rato.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Lo siento! —Se sonrojo Ursula al ver que incomodó un poco a su mentora. —No volverá a pasar.

La peliverde suspiró con cansancio y se sujetó la parte superior de la nariz por la frustración que sentía. Había olvidado que su antigua alumna era una completísima inútil, pero para su desgracia, era todo lo que tenía para llevar a cabo sus planes.

—Mira olvida eso Chariot —la volteó a ver y le sonrió con alegría. —Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que ya elegí a una nueva portadora para que se haga cargo de liberar todo el poder del Claiomh Solais, ¿O me equivoco? —Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y observó con seriedad a Ursula quién se mantenía observando a su maestra sin decir nada.

—¡Si! Si me di cuenta jeje, Atsuko Kagari, si no mal recuerdo —respondió rápido Ursula, no quería hacer enojar a su Sensei.

Woodward cambió su actitud a una muy alegre al escuchar el nombre de Akko. Junto sus manos y le dio la espalda a la maestra, caminó un poco y dijo.

—Si, Atsuko Kagari... Aaaah —suspiró cómo si estuviera enamorada. —Su alma es tan pura que presiento que esta vez si, alguien podrá liberar esa enorme cantidad de magia que es capaz de cambiar el mundo.

Ursula escuchaba atentamente lo que la gran bruja decía. Pero se asustó mucho al ver que esta se dio la vuelta y la observó con furia.

Empezó a retroceder al ver que Woodward se acercaba a ella de forma amenazante.

—Solo espero que no sea tan irresponsable cómo la antigua portadora, la cuál solo se dedicó a andar de super estrella y olvido por completo la importante misión que se le fue encargada —la peliverde se acercó tanto a la maestra hasta que la hizo chocar contra la pared, haciéndola temblar mucho por la mirada tan amenazante que usaba para verla a los ojos. —¿No es así, Shiny Chariot?

—E-e-eeee-eeeh... —Ursula sintió muchísimo miedo al escuchar la voz tan profunda que su antigua Sensei uso para decir su antiguo nombre artístico.

Sin duda alguna, no esperaba volver a verla. No después de lo que hizo, pero ahora que la tenía enfrente, no podía hacer nada más que temblar por el miedo que sentía.

El cuál era mucho.

Pero se relajó un poco al ver a la peliverde esbozar una sonrisa y alejarse de ella un par de pasos.

—¡Pero por suerte para ti, he decidido darte una segunda oportunidad para enmendar tus errores! —Exclamó extendiendo sus brazos al aire, se escuchaba muy enérgica la gran bruja, había cambiado su semblante a uno mucho más alegre y enérgico en un instante.

—... ¿Qué? —Preguntó Ursula con una expresión de pokerface. No entendiendo nada de lo que decía.

—¡Así es señorita Du Nord!

—¡Iiik! —La de cabello azul se sobresaltó al escuchar su verdadero apellido. Uno que solo pocas personas en el mundo sabían y que le traían dolorosos recuerdos de su trágico pasado. —¿A que se refiere maestra? —Preguntó con timidez.

No sabía que se traía entre manos la poderosa mujer, pero no debía dudar de su sabiduría.

—¡Serás la tutora y encargada de que la señorita Kagari reviva las cinco palabras olvidadas! —Exclamó enérgica la de cabello verde seguidamente se acercó a su ex alumna y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, atrayendola más a su cuerpo. —¿Qué opinas Chariot? —Preguntó observando a Ursula de reojo, sonriendo dulcemente.

Ursula no salía aún del trance. Ser una maestra ya era pesado y eso que era la peor de todas. Quién demonios sabe por que no la han despedido aún. Por otro lado, ser tutora particular de una estudiante podría ser muy pesado y fastidioso.

Y por otro lado no podía decirle que NO a su ex maestra, le debía una enorme disculpa por lo que hizo y por ahora empezaría con haciendo lo que le pedía.

Aunque recordó algo, se giró para hablarle Woodward sobre algo.

—Espere Sensei, ¿Qué no eran siete palabras? —Preguntó confundida.

—¡Siete palabras! —Exclamó Woodward aún sonriendo. —Ayudaras a Akko a revivir las siete palabras, ¿Aceptas no? —Preguntó nuevamente a la de cabello azul.

Ursula soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Esta bien Sensei, haré todo lo que pued-¡Ahhh!

—¡Esa es mi Chariot! —Woodward exclamó complacida y no dejó terminar a Ursula, ya que le hizo una llave al cuello con su brazo y le empezó a revolver el cabello.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —Se quejó Ursula.

Woodward estaba muy feliz, tanto que después de revolverle el cabello a su ex alumna, la tomó de las manos y la obligó a dar vueltas junto con ella mientras estaban tomadas de las manos.

—¡A-ah! —Ursula sentía que iba a vomitar.

—¡Wiiiiii! ¡Estoy tan feliz! —Exclamó Woodward. —Y recuerda Chariot. —Le habló mientras giraban disminuyendo un poco la velocidad de los giros. —Enséñale todo lo que tengas que enseñarle a Akko. —Soltó a Ursula y esta empezó a girar hacía la puerta de la entrada sin poder detenerse.

—¡Aaaaah! —Al lograr detenerse se dio cuenta que estaba frente a frente con un par de ojos muy molestos. —¡Ah!

—Maestra Ursula, ¿No debería estar haciendo sus deberes? —Preguntó una mujer de cabellos castaños de tal vez unos sesenta años de edad, uniforme de bruja un tanto antiguo y de tez clara, esta tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras observaba a la joven maestra.

La de cabello azul sé alejó un poco de la maestra que acababa de entrar y cómo si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo, se puso a temblar.

—Maestra Finnelan... —Dijo con voz entrecortada.

No esperaba verla aquí. No ahora, es más, si nunca la veía podría vivir con eso.

—_Recuerda, confío en ti... No me decepciones..._

Ursula se dio media vuelta al escuchar esa suave voz cerca de su oído. Miró a todas partes y no logró ver a la Sensei Woodward por ningún lado, probablemente ya se había ido hace poco.

—Maestra Ursula, ¿Sucede algo?

La voz de Finnelan la hizo voltear y volver a su estado de nerviosismo puro. En verdad le tenía miedo a la subdirectora de la academia.

—N-no, no me sucede nada jeje —rio de forma nerviosa mientras daba largos pasos hacia un lado hasta llegar a la pared en donde tomó una escoba que estaba apoyada allí.

—¿Maestra Ursula a dónde va? ¿No tiene deberes que hacer? —Preguntó confundida al ver a la de cabello azul dirigirse a la ventana.

—Si, jejeje y tomaré un atajo para llegar más rápido a ellos... ¡Adiós!

—¡Aaaaah! —Finnelan no pudo evitar gritar de asombro al ver a la extraña maestra saltar por la ventana.

Al acercarse a esta pudo suspirar aliviada al verla volar y dirigirse a otra área del campus de la academia.

—¿Pero que le pasa a esa mujer? —Preguntó un tanto molesta.

La maestra aterrizó en el jardín de la escuela. No perdió tiempo para empezar a correr y dirigirse a buscar a la chica de cabello castaño, la cuál podría ser su única oportunidad de obtener el perdón de Woodward Sensei.

—Debo encontrar a la Señorita Kagari para decirle que seré su maestra particular —dijo mientras corría con la escoba en manos.

Mientras Ursula corría por los pasillos de la academia. Un par de figuras encapuchadas la observaban desde una parte del techo de la gran escuela.

—Woodward, ¿Estás segura de querer confiarle otra labor a la mujer esa? —Preguntó una encapuchada a la otra, la cuál obviamente era Woodward. —Recuerdas que la ultima vez si que la regó en grande, ¿Lo olvidas?

Woodward se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y le dijo de forma solemne a su amiga.

—Nah, descuida. La vigilare de cerca para asegurarme que no lo eche a perder, confía en mi —se señaló a si misma con uno de sus pulgares mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada.

La otra simplemente no dijo nada. Solo se dedicó a negar con la cabeza. Solo esperaba que las demás brujas legendarias no se enteraran.

—¡AU! —Chilló Woodward mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

—¿Qué pasa Woodward? —Preguntó la otra con mucha preocupación.

—Me daña...

—O por los Dioses, ¿Qué te daña? —Preguntó alarmada la desconocida, mucho más preocupada por que su amiga podía estar lastimada.

—¡Eso! —Señaló arriba en el cielo.

La otra volteó a ver que era y se extraño al ver que su amiga señalaba el sol.

—¿El sol?

—Si, daña mis ojitos —chilló Woodward.

La otra aun tenía la cabeza cubierta con la capucha. Por lo que no se podía ver la expresión de su cara. Aunque el pisotón que le dio en el pie a la peliverde daba a entender que no estaba contenta por haberla asustado de tal forma.

—¡Aaaah! Ahora me duele mi piecito —se quejo Woodward mientras saltaba en un pie.

La otra solo se cruzó de brazos y espero a que su amiga terminará con su juego infantil. Lo cuál tardaría muchísimo.

* * *

Akko se encontraba en su habitación buscando algo que la pudiera ayudar en la tercer hora de clase.

La clase de vuelo en escoba con la maestra Nelson. Solo que había un problema.

—¿¡Dónde consigo una escoba!? —Gritó alarmada.

Tuvo que venirse corriendo a su habitación después de la segunda hora de clase, la cuál era de historia antigua de la magia y fue muy aburrida. Por medio de Amanda se entero de que necesitaba una escoba para la siguiente clase.

Y ella no tenía ninguna de esas.

Aunque encontró una escoba vieja pero no sabía si le serviría o no. Estaba en un gran dilema.

—Tal vez pueda usarte a ti... —Murmuró en voz baja mientras tomaba la Shiny Rod en sus manos.

Si mal no recordaba, su ídola podía convertir su varita en una rápida escoba y tal vez, solo tal vez, ella podría hacer lo mismo.

—Vamos a ver... —Posicionó la varita en sus manos y cuando iba a decir algo.

**_¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_**

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la hizo darse la vuelta.

—Maestra Ursula, hola —saludó ella a la mujer de cabello azul que se encontraba con la respiración agitada en el marco de la puerta.

Esta se repuso rápidamente y se puso firme. No sabía que decirle exactamente a la alumna frente a ella.

—Eh hola, Akko... —Saludó con nervios y no sabiendo cómo proseguir, vio lo que tenía Akko en sus manos y le dijo. —¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó.

—¿Esto? —Miro la varita en sus manos y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa muy emocionada.

—¡Es el bastón mágico de Shiny Chariot! –Se lo mostró a la maestra y esta desvío la mirada a un lado. No sabiendo que más decir.

—Ah, así que eso era jeje...

Akko puso una expresión extrañada en su rostro.

—Espere, ¿No recuerda que le hablé de el mientras volabamos en la escoba ayer de camino a la escuela? —Preguntó extrañada.

Ursula puso una expresión confundida.

–Bueno ahora que lo mencionas... —La maestra se puso a recordar y...

* * *

Ursula y Akko volaban de regreso a Luna nova. Akko estaba sentada atrás de la maestra mientras está se dedicaba a conducir la escoba.

—Y cuándo encuentre a Shiny Chariot, le haré un millón de preguntas, le devolveré su bastón mágico y le pediré su autógrafo, ¡Qué emoción, qué emoción! —Hablaba una enérgica Akko mientras abrazaba muy fuerte el Shiny Rod contra su pecho.

—Zzzz... Zzz... Aja... —Contestó una medio dormida Ursula.

La pobre estaba muy cansada y un poco ebria. Por lo que no le ponía mucha atención a la chica a sus espaldas.

—Y un día seré tan buena cómo ella y... —Akko siguió hablando y hablando, nunca se dio cuenta de que la maestra no la estaba escuchando.

* * *

—Aaah si, lo recuerdo jeje... —Dijo Ursula no muy segura. —Creó... —Susurró por lo bajo.

Akko le sonrió de forma amistosa a la amable maestra aunque esta desapareció al poco tiempo dando paso a un momento incómodo.

Así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que Akko volvió a hablar.

—¿Necesita algo? —Preguntó Akko intentando no sonar grosera.

—¡Ah! Yo... —Ursula salió de su trance. Volteó a ver a todos lados intentando ver que podría usar para escudarse o algo así. Hasta que fijo su atención en la escoba que traía. —¡Esto! —Le extendió la escoba a la chica. —Te traía esto para que puedas iniciar tus clases de vuelo jeje. —Rió de forma nerviosa después de mentir.

Akko esbozó una enorme sonrisa alegre, observó con estrellas en los ojos la escoba que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos. Soltó la escoba vieja y el Shiny Rod, dejándolos caer al suelo.

—Es la escoba que da la academia a todas las alumnas de nuevo ingr...

—¡Gracias! —agradeció Akko interrumpiendo la explicación de la maestra.

Además de que le arrebató la escoba de las manos y después de eso, salió de la habitación con rumbo a su próxima clase, la cuál era de vuelo.

Y eso la ponía muy emocionada.

Ursula se quedó observando por dónde la chica se había ido. No pudo evitar quedar con las palabras en la boca.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, de que sería una misión imposible el intentar enseñarle algo a esa chica.

—¿En que me he metido? —Murmuró con miedo mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo y así toda cabizbaja se iba a hacer sus demás labores.

Ya más tarde intentaría hablar con Akko, ya con más calma.

* * *

**_Nos vemos en la próxima~_**


End file.
